The island
by lakota spirit
Summary: A kiss is all it took to turn Ginny's world upside down,a kiss that spurned revenge and landed Ginny on a desert island with the arrogant Draco Malfoy. Rated m for adult themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my new story, i have been trying to write this for months, so have decided on a new strategy, write it as I go along. So things may change, and it will take longer to update than the last, the title will kinda unfold in the next chapter or the one after that, enjoy reading.

_**The Island**_

_stop playing with me_

The gigantic bell in the clock tower rang out long and loud, signalling the end of the potions written exam, students began to power write, trying to cram last sentences in to gain extra points for their end of year exams. One student sat back lazily scanning the classroom, slightly smug in the fact that she had finished ten minutes ago, the black haired potions professor called for a stop a few times before casting some kind of shock charm on the papers, making students sit back suddenly. Professor Snape seemingly pleased, summoned the papers into a neat pile on the front desk, then dismissed the room, Ginny Weasley's's fellow students broke out into chatter as soon as they left the room. The red head spotted a dirty blonde head coming her way, she beamed at her good friend Luna Lovegood, most of the school saw Luna as weird and insane, Ginny knew her to be full of sound advice and smart, well deserving of the Ravenclaw house.

"Hello Ginny." came the Ravenclaw's lilting voice.

Ginny fell into step with Luna, "hey Luna, how did you do?"

"Oh, not too bad, you?"

"Yea was easier than I thought it would be, the way Hermione was going on about it, well…she doesn't help."

"She is quite driven, isn't she" Luna agreed.

"yes and if its not her own work she's obsessed about, its someone else's." grumbled Ginny "that exam barely even touched what I crammed into my head."

"Well its all over now." soothed Luna.

"Yes it is, and next year we'll be taking our N.E.W.T's ."

The two friends headed up the grand staircase until they reached the point where they were to head in separate directions.

"Should be a good last year though." Luna smiled slyly.

"Why'd you say that?" Ginny asked.

Luna looked around to make sure no one was around, then lent in "daddy says their holding the tri wizard tournament again."

"What?" Ginny gasped "here? Dumbledore would never allow it again…after what hap….would he?"

"Not here…Durmstrangs, daddy heard it from Kaloyan the new Durmstrang headmaster."

"Wow" was all Ginny could say.

"And we'll be of age" Luna smiled dreamily.

"Are you kidding me? After what happened with Harry, your seriously considering entering?"

Luna looked up at Ginny "it will be different this time, I'm sure, just think what an adventure it would be, what better way to spend your last year."

"What fighting for my life" the red head chuckled "anyway, who's to say we would get chosen?"

"Your one of the smartest students in the school" said Luna matter of factly "and your brave, quick thinking……."

"Ok, ok enough, even if I got asked I would say no, I would hate to leave my family for a whole year, entering the tri wizard just doesn't appeal to me."

"You may change you mind, a lot happens in one year, and I think a big change in you is on its way, including a trip over water." Luna said knowingly.

Ginny laughed "just because you've taken your divination O.W.L's doesn't mean you can predict the future."

Luna laughed lightly "well I better get on back, told daddy I would write, tell him how I did."

"Yea, I'll see you tonight Luna." with that Ginny turned and headed towards Gryffindor tower, still chuckling over what Luna had said. She would definitely miss her family too much, and Harry, it would be hard enough him not been at school with him anymore, at least she would get to see him on holidays, if she entered the tri wizard she doubted she would be allowed home.

Ginny made her way up to her dormitory and collapsed on the bed dramatically, her roommate Katie chuckled from her bed.

"How does it feel to finish your 6th year?"

Ginny smiled into her pillow, then looked up to her roommates, Katie was sat on the bed, while Megan was knelt behind her curling Katie's hair with her wand, Ginny could hear singing coming from the shared bathroom, confirming her last roommate Heidi's whereabouts.

"Feels good that I can lounge about until school officially ends on Tuesday." Ginny beamed.

"Lucky. Me and Heidi have our arithmancy exam on Monday afternoon, it's the last exam of the year." said Megan.

Ginny mock pouted.

"So have you decided what your wearing tonight?" asked Katie.

"Yea, going with the green dress." replied Ginny.

"Good choice, green really suits you." nodded Megan.

The end of school party was been held tonight, all the prefects and head boy and girl (Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger) had been planning this for the past six months, the venue was in the dungeons, as the party started at 6pm and would clash with dinner time in the great hall. Apparently there was a huge hall like room somewhere in the dungeons, Ginny hadn't seen it but Hermione and Ron told her about it, the Gryffindor prefects had argued for the room of requirement but were out voted for the dungeon hall. Ginny didn't mind either way, just glad for the excuse to relax and spend some quality time with Harry, he too had been busy with exams and secret order stuff with Dumbledore all year, so they hadn't really had time together.

So here Ginny Weasley found herself eyeing her reflection up in the mirror, she had on a simple green, long dress with a slit up the side, her hair was down, her russet coloured locks complimented by the green. Hermione appeared over her shoulder wearing a deep blue knee length dress.

"Green really is your colour gin."

Ginny smiled "thanks" her smile faltered "I mean its not too…..Slythering?"

Hermione shook her head "no, not tonight, there are no houses tonight."

"Come on we better get down, Megan, Katie and Heidi left ages ago."

The two girls headed down to the common room where Harry and Ron waited impatiently, "Your late" scoffed Ron, Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ginny took a step down and Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head "WHAT THE HELL….YOUR NOT WEARING THAT" Ron bellowed.

"What?" asked Ginny innocently.

"THAT" Ron pointed to the slit in her dress "you can see your…leg" he hissed.

"That's the point Ronald" Ginny snorted, Ron's mouth opened and closed a few times before Harry came to her rescue "I think she looks fantastic."

"You would" came his mumble "I'm writing mum" her brother huffed.

"Mum bought me it you dolt."

"No way."

"Yes way."

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by Hermione "shall we go down then, we're late enough."

"Yes" said Harry and Ginny in unison.

Throwing Ginny a mucky look he followed Hermione out of the portrait, Harry offered his arm with a warm smile "you look lovely."

The couples made their way through the nearly deserted castle and down to the dungeons.

Ginny broke the silence "its like a maze down here."

"Yea wouldn't like to get lost down here" agreed Harry.

They turned another corner to find a couple in a somewhat heated embrace, platinum blonde hair instantly identified the young man as the infamous Draco Malfoy, he broke away from the girl and cast them all a superior look, his gaze lingered on Ginny.

He looked to Ron and Harry "hoping to learn something?" he sneered.

"Hardly" spat Ron "looked like you were sucking Pansy's face off."

Harry chuckled and Draco narrowed his eyes at him, then pointedly looking Ginny up and down arrogantly sneered "I could show the she-weasel a thing or two."

Ron looked about ready to explode.

"Guys come on...this is supposed to be a party" reasoned Hermione.

They ignored her, "you will never touch her" Harry snarled.

"Don't be so sure of that, the she weasel would appreciate someone who's experienced in the......art of pleasure."

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy, Ginny would never touch you" growled Harry.

Blaise Zabina rounded the corridor from behind Draco "what's going on?"

"The boy who's never been touched cant take the truth."

"The truth about what?" sneered the darker boy, quickly getting a grasp on the situation.

"That his Weaslette is going to turn into a frigid bitch."

"Why you........" Harry, Hermione and Ginny held Ron back.

Draco smirked and looked down at Ginny's exposed leg, her dress had risen up as she forcibly strained to hold her brother back, the slit revealing the top of her thigh.

"Nice legs Weasley" he called turning and walking away putting his arm around pansy, she shot Ginny an evil glare, Ron began to relax, Draco turned round smirking "look even better when their wrapped around me" and then he disappeared around the corner with a laughing Zabina, all three of them hung onto Ron, pulling him to the floor until he calmed down.

Luna seemed to float around the corner, taking in the strange sight before her with a curious stare.

"Why are you wrestling?"

The group of friend stood up, dusting themselves off " Luna, we're not wrestling" snapped Harry.

Luna looked disappointed "I do love wrestling."

The group entered the dungeon down a spiral stone staircase, ginny was impressed, it was indeed big, the ceiling was a lot lower than that of the great hall, but its size was still impressive, easily over half size of the great hall. Candlelit chandeliers hung from the stone ceiling casting a dim light over the dungeon full of 5th, 6th and 7th year students, some danced at the far end on what must be the designated dance floor.

After an hour of trying to get Harry to dance and several goblets of spiked punch later, a peeved Ginny gave up and accepted Neville's offer, the pair squeezed onto the now full dance floor and began to move to the music, it was a crush and impossible not to rub alongside someone else, the tipsy girl didn't mind, she was having too much fun. Soon loosing Neville in the throng and been replaced by her dorm mates, Ginny grinned at her friends by the looks of them, they had been at the punch too. Feeling a body pressed close behind her Ginny ignored them until an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against them.

Someone nuzzled her neck "you smell wonderful."

Ginny gasped and spun around to see Draco's smirking face.

"Malfoy what the hell?"

He pulled her against him and began to sway her to the music, Ginny's hands went to his chest and tried to push him away, he was too strong and she cast a nervous glance to where Harry and Ron sat, they were hidden from view by the crush of students.

"Relax they cant see us."

"Malfoy don't."

"Why not?"

"Because…because your Malfoy."

"So?"

"So, we hate each other."

"Do we?"

"You hate all Weasley's, remember?"

"No, just your brother."

"Let me go Malfoy."

"Why?"

"I don't want to dance with you."

"Then why are you dancing with me?"

Ginny blushed deeply as she realised she was actually moving with him, her hands had moved of their own accord from his chest to his arms, he smirked down at her as her body betrayed her. Ginny was torn, half of her wanted to slap him and walk away, and the other half wanted to stay and enjoy this, she couldn't deny he was attractive. Her eyes went wide as he began to lower his head.

"Don't." she whispered.

He ignored her and lowered his face to hers, Draco suddenly froze an inch from her lips, silver eyes darted back up to hazel ones, as she smirked back at him, her wand stuck in his temple.

"You wouldn't dare." he challenged.

The red heads eyes gleamed with mischief until Draco's lips met hers, her arms found themselves wrapping around Draco's slender frame as she matched his passionate kiss.

He broke away and began to trail kisses down her neck, Ginny threw her head back and gasped with pleasure, her fingers knotted in his hair, wand still in hand. Feeling Draco go hard against her hip she froze and opened her eyes.

What the hell was she doing, she was stood in the middle of the dance floor kissing Draco Malfoy, no one seemed to be staring or even noticed thankfully, Ginny shoved Draco away.

"STOP IT. HOW DARE YOU, I'm with Harry, I love Harry. Is this a way to get at Harry? Mess with his head? You truly are evil Malfoy."

Ginny expected a triumphant smirk to cross Draco's face but as she stormed away, his face had stayed serious and unreadable, Draco turned his back on her and headed towards his own table adjusting his jeans as he went, pansy watched, eyes full of hate.

Ginny tried to forget what had happened, it was hard, Harry sat talking to Ron most of the night while Hermione was just content to sit quietly and hold Ron's hand, left with nothing to do but fidget and drink the spiked punch, Ginny became more and more drunk. She soon made her excuses to go talk to Luna, cringing as Harry motioned her in for a kiss, the red head slightly stumbling, walked away to where the drinks table was and Luna.

"Luna I've done something terrible." Ginny groaned into the blondes ear.

Luna turned her big blue eyes onto her.

"I kissed someone, someone else." Ginny said into Luna's ear.

Luna's eyes went wide in shock and Ginny dropped her head onto the blonde's shoulder, Luna's arms wrapped around Ginny "Was it Draco Malfoy?" she whispered into Ginny's ear.

Ginny stood up straight "What? How do you know? Did you see?" she hissed.

Luna shook her head and her blue eyes moved behind the distressed girl, Ginny whirled her head around.

"Can we talk?" It was more of a demand.

Ginny nodded and followed him through the blind drunk students and into the dungeon corridor upstairs, two 5th year Hufflepuff's cast curious glances as they passed heading for the main stairway.

Suddenly Draco stopped and spun around, Ginny nearly ran into him and took a step back.

"Why did you come?" he asked.

Ginny's mind was fuzzy and slow "Because you asked?"

A dark look passed over his face and he took a step forward, Ginny took a step back.

"What do you want?" Her voice trembled slightly making him smirk.

"I think you know." Draco reached out and stroked his finger down her face, Ginny stepped back out of his reach.

The blonde boy took a step closer "You look beautiful." His eyes were full of hunger.

"Malfoy, this is wrong, so wrong, I'm with Harry and I wont cheat on him, so your wasting your time."

He ignored her and took a step closer, Ginny took another step back and hit the cold stone wall, he smirked again.

"You want me."

Ginny shook her head "No, I want Harry."

He stroked his finger down her face again "your body says different."

"stop playing with me." Ginny turned away from his caress, Draco moved his hand and placed it against the wall, leaning in she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"I want you." he said huskily.

Butterfly's erupted in Ginny's chest and she almost turned her face to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Bellowed Ron's voice.

The butterfly's dropped like stone into her stomach, Ginny turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione stood at the far end of the corridor, Ginny caught Hermione's frightened look and was certain she mirrored her friend .

"Just talking to the she weasel." Draco drawled in an annoyingly calm voice.

"Get away from her." came Harry's cold tone "Its one thing bullying younger students, but girls?"

Draco sneered at him "Relax boy wonder, I was just asking her why she was with a scar head like you."

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER NOW."

"What are you going to do if I don't Weasley?" Draco challenged cockily.

Harry and Draco drew their wands in a flash, Ron a second behind.

"What am I supposed to feel threatened now?" Came Draco's mocking voice.

Ron exploded first and sent a jinx at Draco, who dodged it laughing, then cast a shield to block Harry's, "STOP IT" cried Hermione as she dodged a hex of Draco's.

"ENOUGH" came a thunderous shout and the group all froze, professor McGonagall came storming down the stairs "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, DUELLING IN THE CORRIDORS? PREFECTS AND HEAD STUDENTS AS WELL I EXPECT BETTER OF YOU!"

"Malfoy was insulting Ginny" argued Harry.

"AND THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BREAK SCHOOL RULES AND DUEL?"

Harry looked down, anger in his eyes.

McGonagall held out her hand "wands."

"WHAT?" cried three different voices.

"NOW." the prudent teacher demanded.

"This is ridiculous" spat Draco handing over his wand "I was just defending myself against these lunatics."

"Then I suggest you take it up with your head of house Mr Malfoy" came her curt reply.

Harry and Ron also begrudgingly gave up their wands "you too" snapped the professor to Ginny and Hermione.

"WHAT, WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING." Ginny cried, Hermione looked sick as they also handed their wands over.

"Detention! 12pm tomorrow my office....then and only then may you get your wands back" and she marched away.

The group stood staring at one another, Draco glowering at Harry "hope your happy potty."

"WHAT?, if you hadn't been threatening Ginny this wouldn't of happened."

Draco sneered at Harry "whatever you say potty, sometimes a person can be so blind to the truth."

Ginny's body prickled in unease.

Harry snorted "enough of the cryptic shit Malfoy, go find someone else to torment because you wont get near Ginny again."

"Weaslette knows what I'm talking about, don't you" he said cockily.

"Why you........" Ron, Hermione and Ginny held Harry back.

Draco smirked and walked back towards the party.

The group made their way up to Gryffindor tower, Harry and Ron chastising Ginny on wondering off alone like she was some child, guilt of the truth kept her from biting back.

Ginny couldn't look anyone in the eye, Harry, Hermione and Ron took this as her brush with Draco, wanting nothing more than to curl up in a piteous ball and cry, instead she cringed her way through Harry's hugs and touches and soothing words. Finally she'd had enough and made her excuses to leave, laying in bed she kept running things over in her head, why? Why had she kissed him? Was he going to rub this in Harry's face? Of course he was, he was a sneaky Slythering, why had she kissed him? Why had she liked it? Why had she wanted to kiss him again? What if she had had of turned her face two seconds earlier? She needed to forget about this, but forgetting about it was going to be impossible, what if Malfoy told Harry? Could she deny it? Would he believe her? Maybe, could she lie to save her relationship with Harry? Why had she kissed Malfoy? Ginny groaned and buried her face into the pillow, it was a long time before she fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Portkey**

The next morning Ginny woke feeling like she hadn't slept at all, it took ten groggy seconds to realise why she felt so bad when the night before hit her like a ton of bricks, she curled back up under the covers.

"Hey Gin you coming down to breakfast?" came Heidi's cheery voice.

"No." Ginny groaned.

"Hangover." she heard Megan whisper as they left the room.

Ginny flung back the covers and stared at the ceiling, what the hell had come over her? Why had she kissed him? She groaned in agony and pulled the covers over her head, why, why, why, why, why, why she screamed inside her head. Because what he says is the truth, you want him, argued a voice.

Never, she argued back, it was a mistake, one that will never happen again, an enjoyable mistake, enjoyment died when Harry walked around the corner, STOP IT, she silently pleaded.

Ginny sat up deciding she needed to do something to take her mind off it or go insane, feeling hungry she decided on going down to the kitchens to get food. She couldn't face Malfoy or Harry, not yet, pushing down the feeling that he had blurted all to Harry she got dressed, throwing on a pair of her comfy combats and a white vest, she headed down.

The castle halls were all but deserted, most of the students were at breakfast, the house elves were delighted to see Ginny and plied her with food, she ate her breakfast making polite conversation with Dobby. Dobby's constant appraisals of the great and wonderfully kind Harry made her squirm as she finished off her breakfast, finishing up she said goodbye and headed back up to her dorm, walking through the empty corridors.

"WEASLEY" came a shout that made her heart freeze, she carried on walking faster.

A fluttering of wings broke her concentration and she looked up to see a small brown owl flying her way, it dropped a rolled up parchment at her feet, Ginny bent to retrieve it.

"WAIT…DON'T."

Ginny half looked over her shoulder as Draco came running up, but grabbed the parchment anyway, just as Draco grabbed her arm, she stood up and looked at him curiously, Draco looked down at the parchment in her hands, his eyes widened slightly and shot back up to her confused gaze.

"Oh shiiii….." he hissed.

Then it happened, a tug under her naval finally alerted her to what was happening and they were gone.

Just as Ginny got over the initial shock and sudden realisation she had touched a portkey, they came to a sudden stop, a mere second passed as they hung in mid air then gravity took over, Ginny was ashamed to say she screamed the whole way down, which embarrassingly, was a long way. The pair hit the water with a splash, still screaming Ginny automatically gasped as she plunged under the water, salt water filled her mouth and lungs. Her body acting on panicked instinct began to cough and she took in more, she began to sink slowly. suddenly her hair was been grasped and Ginny was pulled upwards and into precious air, gasping and coughing up a lungful of sea water as Draco thumped her back, she had never in her life been so happy and grateful for oxygen. It took a few moments to realise Draco had his arm around her and was swimming towards a white beach. "I'm ok" the bedraggled girl croaked and began coughing again, Draco ignored her and swam on until finally she felt ground beneath her feet. The sopping wet teens stumbled out of the surf, Draco dragging Ginny, and discarding his drenched Hogwarts robe, both collapsed exhausted upon the baking sand, neither able to speak, Ginny reeling over how close she had come to death lay flat on her back staring up at the amazingly blue sky.

"What the fuck just happened?" she finally panted.

"Pansy 'I'm going to kill her' Parkinson."

Ginny turned her head to the side facing Draco sprawled out on his front "Why?"

Draco suddenly stood up, with his back to her, he began savagely kicking sand, Ginny sat up and watched in bemused awe as Draco lost his cool, not content with kicking sand, he began grabbing fistfuls of the white grains and threw it about in a strange silent rage that ended with him on his knees and head in his hands "no wand" she heard him mutter in a strange high pitched voice.

"They'll come get us soon." she said confidently, then frowning when she saw the blonde boys body shaking. was he crying?' "What's wrong?" now she was definitely scared, Draco sat up and it was then she realised he was laughing.

Her eyes narrowed "think this is funny?" she snapped.

"this is fucking hilarious, never thought pansy had the brains to come up with this."

"oh well, I'll be sure to congratulate her when we get back." ginny said tartly.

Draco shook his head slowly, not loosing the deranged look in his eyes "we're not going anywhere."

"what? Don't be stupid, as soon as they realise we are gone Dumbledore will send out a search party, he will find us."

"do you even know where we are Weasley?" he snapped.

"do you?" she snapped back defensively.

The insane smile dropped off his face "yes."

Ginny began to feel the first stirrings of dread flutter through her "and?"

Draco scanned the beach "if this is the island that my father told me story's about, then its unplottable, untraceable and protected by so many secrecy and concealment charms that the only way on and off this island is a portkey."

Ginny gulped "so we're stuck?"

Draco just stared at her, Ginny buried her face in her knees "oh god." she moaned "oh god nooo."

Ginny wondered how long it would take for people to notice her missing, what would her parents think? Her heart sank and broke at the worry she would cause, Harry was smart surely they could trace this back to pansy….pansy.

Ginny looked up to see Draco still watching her "why did pansy do this?"

Draco looked away, was that guilt on his face?

"Jealousy." he muttered.

Ginny gave a scornful laugh "because you kissed me?"

"You kissed me back." He pointed out.

Ginny shook her head not wanting to think about it "did she tell you what she was planning? Is that why you tried to stop me?"

"She let slip that she was planning something, I didn't realise it was this."

"Bet you wouldn't of grabbed me if you knew." Ginny snorted.

Draco looked back at Ginny "it's a good thing I did, or you would of……" he didn't finish his sentence.

Ginny looked down, he didn't need to say it, she knew, he had saved her life "thank you."

Draco didn't reply and Ginny looked up again "do you think pansy will tell anyone?" She said it a little hopefully.

Draco sneered "first she will have to grow a backbone."

"Won't she brag to her friends? Maybe she will let slip to someone else?"

"Maybe if I wasn't here, but now she has sent me along too she knows if I don't ruin her, my father will."

"Wonderful." she said sarcastically "this is all your fault, you and your stupid Slythering bitch of a girlfriend." Ginny spat savagely.

An angry look crossed over Draco's face "I saved your life you ungrateful….." he didn't finish his sentence, instead he made a strangling motion with his hands then whirled around and began storming off kicking sand as he went.

"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" she shouted at him "GET BACK HERE……DON'T LEAVE ME…..." Growling in frustration she threw sand at his retreating form. "Bastard." she hissed.

Ginny sat back down with a thump and stared moodily out at the azure sea, she wondered whether anyone had noticed her and Malfoy's disappearance yet, a shadow fell across her, she looked up to see Draco had returned.

"We should find water." he said evenly.

"Wow, Malfoy, I didn't know you cared." Ginny put her hand on her chest "I'm touched." she said sarcastically.

His eyes flashed "Stay here then. Die of thirst, I don't care." he turned and began walking off again.

The mention of water had made Ginny realise how thirsty she actually was, the initial shock was wearing off and dehydration from swallowing sea water was setting in.

She stood "Wait."

He paused but didn't turn around, Ginny grabbed the now dry cloak and slung it over her shoulder before catching up with Draco "Where are we heading?"

"Up there." he nodded his head to where the land peaked out of the trees in the distance.

"Why?"

Draco rolled his eyes "Because Weasley, if there's water on this stupid island, that's the best place to start looking…. Plus we'll be able to get a scope of the island from up there."

Ginny eyed the green peak dubiously, they were in for a walk.

They headed off the beach and into the tropical forest, the land gradually rose as they headed onwards, the jungle was abundant with life, parrots and brightly coloured birds flew above them, calling to each other, Ginny even swore she saw a monkey and she unconsciously moved closer to Draco when she heard a feral growl close by. As Draco had said they found a small stream, a parched Ginny eagerly scooped up the wonderful water, quenching her thirst, after splashing water on her face she sat back and rested, her mind a thousand miles away.

"We should stay close to the stream." Draco said handing her some berries.

Ginny nodded, she had been lost in her thoughts thinking of her family and Harry again, she eyed the berries dubiously.

"Its all your going to get today." Chuckled Draco as he popped one into his mouth.

Ginny ignored him and took a small bite, they were pretty sweet and delicious all reservations gone she ate the lot.

"Come on we better get moving if we want to make it before nightfall."

Ginny frowned "It cant be long past dinnertime. Surely?"

"yes back in sunny old Scotland , here we're on a different time zone, evening is fast approaching."

Ginny stood, stretching her aching muscles.

"Here, I'll carry that." Draco motioned to the cloak she had picked up, shrugging she passed it to him and began following his lead.

"Do you think they know we're together?" Ginny asked.

"Without a doubt, or that I killed you and fled." He chuckled.

Ginny nervously chewed her lip "That's not funny."

Draco made a 'phsshing' sound "First thing potter will suggest, I bet my last galleon on it."

They walked on in silence for awhile until Ginny broke it "Will your father be upset?"

Draco turned and looked at her incredulously "Of course, he's not a heartless bastard…well not completely." He smirked.

"What about your mother?" She asked.

Draco's face fell, he turned and started walking again, but not before Ginny saw the look of sorrow cross his face.

"She'll be fine." He said in a strange tone "Father will do everything in his power to find me."

"Not that they will." Muttered Ginny.

"No, but at least he will try."

"What will your father think when he finds out we're missing together?"

"I don't know." He said annoyed, Ginny fell into silence again, the jungle had began to thin out as the climb got steeper and steeper.

"Why are you a Deatheater?" Ginny asked randomly.

Draco stiffened but carried on walking "I'm not a Deatheater." He ground out.

"Your father is."

He turned annoyed "What the hell Weasley? Where did that come from?"

Ginny shrugged "I was just thinking."

"Well don't." He growled.

They hiked on in silence before Draco startled Ginny by answering "Not by choice."

"Huh?" Ginny's thoughts had gone back to Harry.

"My father is not a Deatheater by choice." He snapped.

Ginny snorted "Everyone has a choice."

"Your so naïve." He scoffed back.

"How am I naïve?" She argued.

He turned in a flash, face angry and inches from hers, she refused to step back "You know nothing, so don't act like you do, don't judge me when you don't know me."

"I know what your family are." Ginny knew she was pushing it, but she was angry and anger overrode the fear she felt at this irate Draco "You don't want to be judged, yet you judge muggleborns and muggles freely, you think your so much better than everyone else."

"purebloods are better than muggleborns, that's a fact."

Ginny snorted in disbelief "I cant believe you believe that crap."

"Purebloods are more magically powerful than a half-blood or muggleborns, ask anyone, its true."

"Hermione's powerful." Ginny countered.

Draco rolled his eyes "no, she is incredibly and annoyingly smart, so she learns quickly, if you were to cast the same spell together, yours would be much stronger than hers, as would mine, only everyone thinks its her magic that's strong."

The pair stared at one another, what Draco had said made sense to her in a fashion, a smug look crossed his face "Oh my god." Ginny exclaimed "Stop it, filling my head with that, even if that were true its no reason to kill and torture muggleborns and muggles." Ginny shoved passed Draco and carried on their trek, Draco trailed a step behind her.

"I never said it was."

"Isn't that what Deatheater's do?"

"My father doesn't want to serve…him, he has no choice, do you not understand?"

"Not really, no, because he has a choice."

Draco ran a hand through his hair, frustrated "Yes your right he does have a choice, serve the dark lord or have his family tortured and murdered before his very eyes. What would you choose?"

"I'd choose to go to Dumbledore." Ginny retorted.

"Right and I'm sure your 'order' will welcome us with open arms, we cant pretend we believe that we're all equals, when we're not."

"well just because someone's not your 'equal' doesn't mean you have to treat them as scum."

"I agree."

Ginny stopped short "What?"

"I agree." He repeated.

Ginny's mind reeled for a few moments "I don't understand you." She said shaking her head.

"I don't understand you either." He smirked walking passed her.

"How come your so horrible to people then?"

"What like the golden trio? Because there the most annoying people on the planet." He explained as if to a five year old.

"No their not." Said Ginny loyally.

"Yes. Weasley, they are. You have granger, the know it all, neurotic about being the biggest know-it-all in existence to the point of being the most boring person alive and rubs it in everyone's faces, she's also really annoying and competitive and did I mention really annoying. Then we have your brother, who in a desperate attempt to become somebody he latches onto famous Harry Potter. He's bigotted, cruel, bad tempered and ever ready with his fists. Potter is a lazy, hypocritical, judgemental, disrespectful, self-centred and self-important, he isn't a particularly good wizard, He always gets Hermione to cook up every spell he needs, and Ron to back him up with muscle and fawning. He's disgustingly lucky, his distinct lack of skill at anything is excused by an unfair amount of luck."

"How dare you!" Snarled Ginny.

Draco chuckled "Its true, and do you know what else? I find it really creepy that you resemble potters mother."

"Harry is a good, kind and brave person, which is more than I can say for you, your egotistical, Mean, snobby, Rude and an Obnoxious bully and I do NOT look like Harry's mum."

Draco threw a look over his shoulder, sneering "Is that what you think of me?"

"Its what I know." she spat.

"I treat people how they treat me, treat me with respect and I will treat them in kind."

"Oh come on." Ginny snorted "You've had it in for Harry, Ron and Hermione from the first day you met them."

"I think you will find it was the other way around."

Ginny shook her head "I don't believe it."

"Believe what you want, if I ever get my wand back I will show you the memory's, I thought you were an independent minded person, looks like you fell right back in with the potter fawners."

Ginny's eyes narrowed "He's my boyfriend, I am not a fawner."

"Sure, whatever you say Weasley."

The bickering pair finally made it out into the open, they walked the last 700 yards in silence, finally standing on the summit that overlooked the entire island. Behind them, the tor dropped steeply into the sea, Ginny leant over watching as the waves crashed over rocks below, there was no sign of the white beach down there.

"Don't do that." Snapped Draco.

"Do what?"

"Lean over like that."

Ginny rolled her eyes but stepped away, she took in the rest of the island. The land sloped down then flattened out, the island resembling a conical shape, with the tor they stood on been the tapered end, jungle and forest covered most of the island apart from the odd clearing. Draco was right, they could see everything from up here including the fact that apart from the green lush island all there was were intensely blue sea and a nearly matching sky, the sun was low on the horizon. "Now what?" she asked.

Draco turned to her "we should make camp and try and get some sleep, we need to find food tomorrow."

Ginny nodded and followed him back down into the jungle, they made camp at the nearest stream, Draco sat back against a tree wrapping his cloak around him, Ginny sat a few yards away she could barely see Draco now, he was mostly in shadow, only his hair gave him away. The sun had gone and with it the heat, trembling Ginny hugged herself, her thoughts again went to her family and Harry, what were they doing now? Would Dumbledore have called her parents in yet? Was Harry desperately trying to solve the mystery of the disappearance of Ginny Weasley? Ginny shivered, why hadn't she worn her cloak?

"Are you cold?" Came Draco's voice, she could tell he was smirking.

"No." Said a shivering Ginny.

"Me neither. These cloaks are so warm, I wonder if there magically made that way?" He said in mock thought.

"Stop teasing me."

"I'm not teasing, if you want to share my cloak….."

"No."

"Fine, I was just meaning it makes sense to share body heat in these circumstances."

Ginny rolled her eyes, sure that the temperature had just dropped another 5 degrees.

"I mean you could catch hypothermia, without the proper medical attention……could be fatal……" He continued.

A feline snarl and an animals dying shrieks sounded off in the distance.

"And if you think I am carrying you all over this god forsaken…….."

He was cut off as Ginny clambered into his lap. "Anything to shut you up." She grumbled.

Smirking Draco wrapped the cloak around them both, she sat rigid and stiff, legs pulled up to her chin her head on Draco's chest. "No funny business Malfoy." She warned.

"Survival interests only Weasley, besides you smell too bad."

"You don't smell all that good either." Ginny retorted.

Draco chuckled "What I would do to be sat in the prefects bath right now…."

"Or laid in a comfy bed." Ginny added.

"Or eating a Hogwarts dinner." Draco said.

Ginny stomach grumbled at the thought of delicious food. "No, lets talk about something else."

"What like?" He sighed.

"I don't know anything apart from food." She groaned.

"Ok, were you going anywhere nice this summer?"

Ginny smiled "No just home, probably working in the twins shop."

"Sounds fun." Draco said sarcastically.

"It is actually, the twins are great."

"No denying their an interesting pair."

"What about you?" She asked "holidaying in Maldives?"

"Fiji actually."

Ginny shook her head "your so spoilt."

"Probably…..but if you had the money……"

"Hmmmm." she answered.

"If we ever get off this island I promise to take you."

"When we get off this island, I think I will never want to see a tropical island again."

"One with a five star hotel." He bartered.

Ginny smiled "I don't think Harry would be too happy about that."

"Do you think potter will wait for you." It was more of a statement.

"Of course… well.. it depends how long.. I suppose, I mean I wouldn't expect him to wait or anything." Truth be told Ginny hadn't even considered that, she knew he would move on, but how long would it take him? Ginny yawned. "What's going to happen next?"

"We find food." He answered.

"What about after that?"

"I don't know, build a shelter."

Ginny chuckled her eyes closing. "This is the worst day of my life."

Draco grimaced. "Doesn't even make my top ten." He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to say thanks to my reviewers, they are much appreciated, so much so i stayed up untill 1am to get this finished just for you :0)

Oh i should probably warn you theres a little violence in this chapter.

Ginny lay with her eyes closed, marvelling in the strange dream she had, Harry had come flying in on Buckbeak to rescue her off the island, only as he flew closer Buckbeak turned into a Hungarian horntail and began to chase her. As Ginny began to shrug off her sleep induced mind, she became aware that she was laid down, Draco snuggled up behind her with his arm around her waist, oh god she was been spooned by Malfoy. Once she and Harry had fallen to sleep like this, back at the burrow when he had stayed over the summer, the awkwardness afterwards had been mortifying and now here she was with practically a stranger, she turned her head, afraid any major movement would wake him. She had climbed onto his knee like a child last night, Ginny blushed crimson at the thought, what had come over her, ok there were hungry predators lurking in the jungle and it had been freezing cold but she was a Gryffindor, where was the bravery when you need it. Ginny craned her head around shifting her body to lay on her back, angel was her thought as she took in Draco's sleeping face, angel of torture she snorted inwardly. There was no denying he was good looking more so when he was at peace like this rather than scowling or sneering, this was going to be embarrassing when he woke, she blushed again and looked up through the trees. She had spent the night in Malfoy's arms, Merlin that sounded worse than it actually was and wrong, so wrong, Ron was going to kill her if he ever found out. She wondered what was happening back at Hogwarts now, was it Saturday night or Sunday? Surely someone could trace this back to pansy, those two Hufflepuff's saw her and Draco leaving together, if they came forward maybe Harry would figure out that pansy had a jealousy attack and did this. Images of kissing Draco came into her mind and she beat them back with thinking of Harry, Harry saving her, she turned her head back to Draco. His silver blue eyes were now open and watching her intently, she felt frozen, seconds passed in slow motion, a blush crept back onto Ginny's face making Draco smile.

"Your eyes are the most amazing colour." He said softly.

Ginny flushed deeper and looked away "Their just brown!"

"Their more bronze with green and gold flecks in." he said seriously.

"Why so amazed with my eyes?" She snorted

"Did you know red hair and brown eyes are one of the rarest combinations of human genetics."

Ginny turned her head back "what?" she said slightly amused.

Draco shrugged and finally looked away a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, Ginny's eyes honed in on the human imperfection, she almost smirked at Malfoy been embarrassed and having human feelings, guilt tugged at her conscience.

"I didn't know that." She said with more interest "Where did you learn that?"

"A wizards genetics by Dofrils Mataquin."

"You read science books?" She asked slightly surprised.

"Medical. Why so surprised?"

"I don't know, I always expected you to have '101 ways how to torment someone' in your bag. Medical, why?"

"I want to be a healer."

Ginny sat up. "A healer? You?"

Draco's face changed from relaxed to defensive in a second, Ginny reached out and touched his arm "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you….its just….I never imagined……"

Draco scowled up at her.

"It's a shock that all, I mean you have to care about people."

His face darkened.

Ginny blustered on. "Does your dad know?"

"Of course he does Weasley, its not some sordid secret." He snapped.

"No, I mean…well…you know…doesn't he want you to follow in his footsteps."

Draco shook his head and looked away. "Your just like everyone else." He muttered.

Ginny wasn't sure why this remark cut her. "I didn't mean to offend you, what I mean is, doesn't your dad own his own business? Won't he want you to run that?"

Draco shrugged "He's a good man, people don't see him the way me and mother do, he just wants us to be happy and safe, he's very supportive of my choices."

Ginny had a hard time picturing Lucius Malfoy in this new light, Lucius Malfoy the family man, happy, caring and supportive.

"we should find food, try and keep our energy up." Draco stated breaking Ginny out of her reverie. Ginny nodded.

The pair headed further down into the jungle, picking berries and fruit looking things as they went, Ginny had been hesitant at first, afraid they were poisonous, Draco had assured her they were edible.

"This one is rose apple." he said holding up a red and green fruit "This one is a mountain apple." he held up a red pear shaped fruit. "This one is a guava fruit good source of vitamin c, and this one is a pineapple guava."

"Right little boy scout aren't you." Ginny snorted.

"We have this fruit all the time at home, mostly dinner parties and the ball buffet." He informed her, Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ginny felt like a grazing animal, eating, resting, walking, eating, walking, eating, resting, walking, as this pattern continued the sound of water got louder and louder.

"What is that?" Ginny finally asked "sounds like a waterfall."

They headed towards the sound, and came across the most idyllic setting Ginny had ever seen, a small

lagoon surrounded by the jungle, the trees making the water appear green, at the far end a waterfall churned into the water.

"Wow." said Ginny.

"I'll say." Said Draco stripping off his t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked shocked, trying not to look at his lean and muscular body, he started to unbuckle his belt.

"Taking a bath."

"Now?" she yelped and closed her eyes as he yanked off his bottoms, a splash signalled it was safe to open her eyes, Draco had dived under and she watched in awed fascination as he surfaced, hair a few shades darker slick to his head.

He grinned up at her "Come on, the water is warm."

"Absolutely not."

"Oh come on, have you never been skinny dipping?" He taunted.

"No I haven't."

"Come on, live a little."

"Are you kidding… you want me to get… naked… and jump in there with you?"

Draco chuckled "just take off your combats."

Ginny stared at him uncertain, on one hand it did look inviting and refreshing and she needed to wash away the dirt and sweat, but on the other…. Draco was in there too.

"I'll turn around." he promised.

Ginny nodded, not believing she was doing this she waited until Draco had turned away before stripping off her trousers and jumping in, the water was warm and refreshing, Ginny swam around for awhile before temptation overruled her logical side, splashing Draco she started the water fight. He dived under and yanked her down by her legs, Ginny emerged laughing ready to splash him again, her laugh turned to a horrified gasp at the shiny slug like creature on his neck.

His hand clamped to his neck and yanked the leech off "shit." He said looking at the thing in his hand "Get out…now."

Ginny needed no further telling and they both swam to the bank and clambered out, Ginny squealed at the small black leeches that covered her body, and began ripping them off in a frenzy, she counted 14 before relaxing enough to look at Draco. He stood checking over his naked body to make sure he hadn't missed any before striding over to Ginny, Ginny almost whimpered, she had seen a naked man before after walking in on her brothers uncountable times in the bathroom, even her dad once. The experience had always left her horrified and embarrassed, this situation also made her feel horrified and embarrassed but for a totally different reason. She flushed deeply, suddenly feeling more vulnerable and naked than she had ever been in her life and the fact she couldn't take her eyes off his male parts, Draco didn't seem to notice as he ordered her to turn around, she gladly obeyed. He lifted up her top and she felt him pulling off the blood suckers, five more she counted before his hand dropped, silence stretched on forever before he spoke "its ok you can turn around now."

Ginny hesitated before looking over her shoulder, he had pulled on his trousers and was holding out her combats, Ginny avoided his eyes as she took them, he turned away and began pulling on his trainers.

Later that night Ginny and Draco lay side by side on the beach looking up at the stars, it seemed warmer tonight, or maybe it was because Ginny hadn't hesitated to climb under the cloak and share the warmth. They lay in silence just staring at the beautiful stars, both had an unspoken agreement not to discuss the lagoon, neither had spoken much since then, Ginny unable to rid herself of the memory of a naked Draco Malfoy, she wished he would put his shirt back on, Ginny closed her eyes and willed sleep to come.

Ginny's eyes sprang open in shock as a hand twisted roughly around her long hair, Ginny cried out in pain and shock as she was dragged away from where Draco lay, her cry woke him and he sat up, confusion turning to surprise. A dozen crudely made spears aimed at his neck made him stay on his knees, he knelt glowering up at their captors, a slight shake of Draco's head made Ginny cease her struggling.

"Well, well, well." Crowed the man gripping her hair "what would you be doing here?"

Draco scowled at the man who held Ginny's hair, she couldn't see him, but the rest who surrounded Draco, all looked mean and wild, Ginny's eyes were wide in horror.

"No mistaking who this one is." Growled a ratty looking man, he poked his spear in Draco's shoulder.

"Who?" Asked a dark haired man, he could only be a few years older than them, Ginny thought.

"A Malfoy, if I ever saw one." Growled her captor.

The dark haired man obviously didn't recognise the name and shrugged.

"What's a Malfoy doing here?" Sneered another "thought your family were the dark lords biggest supporters, did he finally realise what cowards you really are?"

Draco ignored the jibing, his face now emotionless.

"Check him for a wand." Snapped Ginny's captor.

A rough looking man, who reminded Ginny of a big bear hauled Draco to his feet. "Clean." He said disappointed.

Ginny yelped as she was too hauled up by her hair, cringing as the man behind her ran his hands over her "I don't have a wand." She snapped.

The man chuckled "So what did you two do to displease the Dark Lord?"

"What…nothing…." Cried Ginny.

"Why are you here then?" Asked the younger one.

"Well……" Ginny looked to Draco for help, his blank face gave no help whatsoever. "Some girl from school sent us here by portkey."

The men all looked stunned and began to mutter among themselves, the man behind her released his grip on her hair and faced her, Ginny's eyes went wide as she took in his shockingly disfigured face. "A school kid sent you here?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes…… she's a nasty piece of work." Ginny added defensively.

The man laughed "A nasty piece of work is she? And what does the Dark Lord think about school children using his island?"

Ginny's body prickled uneasy, her eyes involuntary went to his left arm, she gulped at the dark mark that stained his skin, her eyes shot up to Draco but he was looking into space, she hoped he was doing some serious thinking right now.

"I…I'm not sh….. sure he knows." She stuttered.

The disfigured man sneered at her "The dark lord knows everything."

"The Dark Lord was dead for thirteen years." Draco finally spoke.

All attention turned to the blonde boy "Surely your marks faded after his demise?"

"They burn again now……" Said the bear like man rubbing his mark.

"He was resurrected three years ago.. So rest assured, the part of him that came back does not remember this island, or he would be here now…. hiding."

"Impossible."

Draco sneered "is it?"

The men all shared looks.

"why is he hiding?" Asked the younger one.

"He is weak, he has only a small number of supporters and cannot make any major move until his faction is as strong as before."

The disfigured mans eyes went to Draco's wrist, Draco flipped his arm over "clean."

"Your father is the dark lords biggest supporter." Disfigured man growled.

"Thirteen years changes a mans views." Draco said.

Disfigured man frowned. "He no longer supports the Dark Lord?"

Draco shrugged. "Do you?"

Disfigured man contemplated this for a minute, then motioned for the bear like man to join him away from the group, an intense discussion took place, Ginny stood dumbly where she was left, Draco was still surrounded by spear wielding men. Even if she could run and by some miracle get away leaving behind Draco, she would be on her own, with no way to get off the island it would only be a matter of time before she was found. She looked to Draco, the blonde boy was watching her intensely, as if reading her mind he shook his head slightly, Ginny sighed and awaited their fate.

The two men finally finished there semi private discussion and turned back to the group "come with us." Ordered disfigured man.

Ginny cast a frightened look at Draco before following the men, they were led through the jungle on a barely visible path, they trudged on, Ginny's aching muscles giving way to knew pains and her stomach grumbled loudly. They didn't stop once for a rest and Ginny was nearing exhaustion when the jungle suddenly gave way to a clearing, roughly an acre in size, the clearing was far from empty though, crude mud huts filled the space and people, men, woman and children were going about their business, Ginny's mouth dropped open, this was the last thing she had expected. The people stared as the group moved into the midst of the mud huts, they passed a well that appeared to be the epicentre of the village, disfigured man stopped at one of the huts and motioned Ginny inside, Draco followed after and the door was shut behind them.

Eyes wide in disbelief Ginny whispered "what's going on?"

Draco looked down at Ginny "I'm not sure…. it appears there are people living on this island….."

The red head stared up at Draco in bewilderment. "Are you trying to be funny?" She finally said.

He shot her a smirk that looked more like a grimace.

"Malfoy there are death eaters out there…." Ginny hissed.

"Not Deatheater's….. Deserters, informers and double agents." He murmured.

Ginny's eyes were like saucers "what?" she gasped.

"I told you, my father told me story's about this island?"

"What did he tell you?"

Draco glanced at the door before leaning closer "this is where they brought the traitors to the d… him."

"Why?"

"Sport."

"Sport?"

"They snapped their wands, brought them here and set them free, then hunted them."

Ginny gulped "did you know that people were still here?"

"I didn't know…I mean father said he brought prisoners here once, he described this place as a tropical paradise prison that no captive ever left alive, the hunting was a regular thing they even brought muggles here."

"Are we going to die?" Ginny whispered.

A strange look crossed Draco's face when she said this, his hand came up towards her face before he changed his mind and dropped it back to his side, he stood up straight and smirked down at her "don't worry, these people are on your side remember?" He dropped to the floor, sitting with his back to the wall.

"What about you?" She was almost afraid to ask.

Draco snorted "Depends how much my father left out of the story, doesn't it?"

"They cant judge you on your father….."

Draco looked up at her incredulously "well that's the biggest contradiction I have ever heard."

Ginny wrung her hands "probably, but I changed my mind."

Draco shook his head "don't worry about it, everyone judges me on my fathers past."

"But you had nothing to do with this, they cant….." Ginny did something that she hadn't done in 3 years, she began to cry, she couldn't help it.

Draco looked up at her with an expression of shock and amusement "come here."

Ginny shook her head, wiping her tears "I'm sorry, I'm so stupid."

"Ginny, come here." Her name coming from his mouth sounded oddly nice.

She turned away trying to get a hold of herself. "I.. cant."

Draco stood up swiftly, turning her around he embraced her, she froze for a second before submitting and wrapping her arms around him, her face nestled into his chest as she wept.

"I want to go home." she sniffled.

Draco stroked her hair "I know."

"I'm sorry about this, I really am not a crier."

Draco chuckled into her ear "circumstances allow this sort of thing."

She shook her head.

"I wont tell, promise." He whispered.

Ginny pulled back slightly looking up at his face, all she could see was sincerity "I…."

She was cut short when the door burst open, Ginny gasped as a middle aged man with a shaved head strode in, face contorted with rage, he was over to them in two strides fist pulled back, she cried out as Draco pushed her out of the way. The punch knocked him to the floor and the man set upon Draco with a wild fury, Draco fought to stop the blows.

"NO" Ginny shouted to no avail "STOP IT."

Ginny hesitated for a fraction of a second before kicking the man in the face, her boot made contact with the side of his face, but he was too enraged to know where the blow had come from, Draco was beginning to tire. Ginny slammed into the man with her fists trying to knock him off balance but he just backhanded her, she fell back and hit the floor. Draco incensed landed a blow on the mans nose, with a sickening crunch it gave way, Draco pulled back both his legs and kicked the man off of him causing the man to hit the wall, Draco was up and onto the man in seconds, Ginny clambered up as more men piled into the small hut. They grabbed hold of both Draco and the other, pulling them apart, both were covered in blood.

"STOP THIS MATTHEW." Ordered an older man. "THIS WILL NOT BRING THEM BACK."

"SOMEONE NEEDS TO PAY." Matthew bellowed back.

"Get him out of here." Snapped the older man "Bring him too." He motioned to Draco.

"NO." Ginny sprang forward and grabbed onto Draco's arm "don't leave me… please."

"Its ok Ginny." Draco said.

"NO, please don't hurt him." She begged.

"Ginny its fine, I'll be back soon."

Fresh tears sprang in Ginny's eyes as Draco was led away and the door shut behind them, she slumped to the floor never feeling more alone than she did right now, it was beginning to sink in that Harry wasn't coming for her, no one was, she was stuck here on this hell hole of an island.

She wasn't aware of the time passing, only her thoughts of her mum and dad, Ron, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie even Percy, she loved them all so much, she wondered if anyone had thought to feed Pygmy her pygmy puff. Draco occupied her thoughts a lot, she wasn't sure when she had stopped hating him, she doubted she ever had hated him, she just never knew him, no one deserved to die for another's mistakes, thinking of him being killed brought a fresh bout of silent tears. If Harry was here, what would he do? But try as she might she could think of no way out of this mess, she lay on the dirt floor, curled up in a ball of misery, the door opened but she did not hear, only a hand that touched her face snapped her out of her nightmarish thoughts.

She blinked up at the halo of white hair. "Draco." she gasped wrapping her arms around his neck.

She pulled back again, he had cleaned up all traces of the blood gone, he was now wearing a dark t-shirt and sporting a black eye and bust lip. "I thought you were gone." She said relieved that he was still alive.

He ran his finger along Ginny's bust lip. "Its ok." he soothed "Its sorted."

"What is?"

He smiled one of his rare smiles at her. "Apparently we are free."


	4. Chapter 4

gosh i hope this chapter isnt too boring for you, i'm sure things will spice up soon he he he your reviews make my day :0)

**Time to blend in with the natives**

"Free? How? What happened?" She asked sitting back.

Draco's smile turned into a satisfied smirk. "Nothing much, some sort of meeting, I was asked questions, told them the answers, their really not bad people, in fact I like them very much." He finished with a grin.

Ginny blinked up at him. "Are you mad, they kidnapped us."

Draco stood and held out his hand. "Technically we're on their island, their very suspicious people which is understandable given the reasons why they are here in the first place."

Ginny let Draco pull her up, her face still full of suspicion. "Why are you so happy?"

Draco chuckled "Its amazing, I reckon they are the only people on this earth that has never heard of Potter."

Ginny rolled her eyes "That's why you like them."

"Come on, we have been allocated our own little homes."

Ginny followed Draco through the village, ignoring the stares and moving as close to Draco as she could without touching, Draco came to a stop in front of one of the huts on the edge of the village, the trees rose dramatically behind it, casting the area in a cool shade.

"This is yours."

Ginny stared at him.

"I'll be right next door." He gestured to the hut that stood next to hers.

Ginny didn't know what to say, she should be happy that things had turned out so well, but she didn't want to be alone, she had become used to having Draco with her, was that wrong?

"I know its not ideal, but its all we have got." He mistook her hesitation for distaste.

"No… no its great…its just……" She sighed. "Never mind." There was no way she could say what she was thinking, she looked to the hut on the left, an old lady sat on a chair carved out of a tree trunk, she appeared to have been sewing but was now watching Draco and Ginny's conversation with interest.

"Great we have nosey neighbours." Ginny muttered and pushed open the door.

The inside was about as big as Ginny's bedroom back at the burrow, sparsely furnished, she guessed the pile of animal skins and blankets in the far corner was the bed, and the pile of skins under the window hole resembled a sofa. A small rickety table and two equally dangerous looking chairs occupied the centre space, Draco looked to Ginny for her reaction.

"No shower?" She said in mock disappointment.

Draco huffed in amusement.

Ginny smiled. "Its very…… rustic."

"This place was empty, everyone pitched what they could in." He said.

"Beats sleeping on the ground." Ginny agreed.

"Excuse me?" said a girls voice.

Ginny and Draco turned to see a pretty girl with long dark brown hair, she had a bundle of clothing in her hands. "I was told to bring these to you."

Ginny accepted the clothes. "Thanks."

The girls eyes lingered on Draco before she turned and left, smirking Ginny looked to Draco but his attention was on the clothes, he pulled out a khaki coloured dress.

"This is quiet nice."

Ginny chuckled "Yea would look good on you, take it, if you want it."

He gave her a sarcastic smile. "I meant for tonight."

Her eyes narrowed "why? What's happening tonight?"

"Well apparently they have a communal meal, tell story's, sing, dance, that sort of thing, I suppose they have to pass the time somehow."

"Yea." Ginny agreed, a nervous flutter started in her stomach.

"Come on I'll give you the tour I got earlier."

"You got a tour?"

"Yes, very interesting how this place runs with no magic."

"You got a tour?…. While I was locked up and worried sick?" She accused.

"I came for you but you had fallen asleep, I didn't want to wake you." Draco said defensively. "I left the door unlocked……."

Ginny looked at him through narrowed eyes, not remembering falling asleep "You should of woke me."

"I thought I would be back before you woke up, ok."

She shook her head and sighed. "Come on then lets have a look around."

Draco had indeed been right at how fascinating this place was, most of the huts were peoples homes, but there were three much larger shack like buildings, that were supported with wood, these were the communal huts. They were stood in the centre of the village around the well, one had delicious smells wafting through the open over large doorway confirming this is where they cooked, a dozen women bustled in and out. Inside was a huge cast iron stove with various sized pots steaming away on top, a plump lady with mousy hair was adding wood to the stove from the huge pile next to it, while two more stirred. A huge long table that had two long benches pushed underneath it, was been used to prepare more food, Ginny's stomach grumbled loudly.

"This is where they cook the food and where they eat when it rains." Draco said.

The plump lady who had been adding wood to the stove spotted them, with a huge smile on her face she bustled over "Well hello there, didn't have much chance to say hello earlier." She shook Draco's hand then Ginny's "I'm Anne, nice to see two fresh faces around here, you must be Ginevra." She said to Ginny.

Ginny threw an accusing look at Draco "Ginny." She said pointedly at Draco.

The lady chuckled "I knew your mother."

This got Ginny's attention "My mum?"

Anne's face took on a look of deep thought "yes, we went to school together……" The lady snapped out of her thoughts. "Anyway, when I heard it, Molly and Arthur's daughter was here, and good friends with this boy, I knew he couldn't be all bad, I had to speak up in his defence….. Even after…. What happened."

Ginny looked at Draco through narrowed eyes, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. "Ginevra's just the best."

The lady smiled warmly at the pair, unaware of his jesting "well welcome to the meal hall….. oh wait, I nearly forgot." she bustled off.

Ginny shrugged Draco's arm from her shoulder "we will talk about this later." she muttered.

Draco chuckled "ok.. Ginevra."

Ginny glowered at him but was saved from replying when the Anne came back, dished plates, goblets and cutlery in hand.

"you each get a plate, knife, fork, spoon and goblet its yours to keep, we have a communal meal every evening that your welcome to stay for, although you can take your meal home everyone usually eats together, your responsible to wash your own stuff up and clean up after yourselves. Leave these on the table and take them home with you later, have you been to the river yet?"

Ginny shook her head.

"well that's where we wash clothes and pots and there's plenty of private places further up to bathe, though I don't recommend the small lagoons that riddle this island, infested with leeches."

Ginny glanced at Draco who was smirking, she blushed and nodded at Anne.

The next building was another long one, empty apart from a few crude chairs at the far end.

"This is where they had the meeting earlier." Draco said "Got quiet full."

Ginny grimaced, imaging an angry bunch of villagers with pitchforks and torches.

"They also come here when its raining, for story time and singing." He said with a roll of the eyes.

The next building was more square in design, the smell gave it away before they had even entered "Wine?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

He grinned at her "Didn't I tell you I loved this place."

Half the hut was full of wine bottles of different shapes and sizes, the other half was taken up by vats and brewing equipment. "Wow" said Ginny "where did they get all this stuff?"

"Left behind when the death eaters fled, apparently they got the people here to brew the wine for them, come on I'll show you the river."

They headed back past their new homes, the old lady on the trunk chair gave them a friendly wave as they passed and a glimpse of the dark mark, Ginny's smile became forced and dropped as soon as they were passed.

"Draco, that old lady had the mark…." Ginny said in a hushed tone.

"Oh shit, we better get out of here." He said mockingly.

"You know what I mean, she looks about 90, why would Volde……"

"Ssshhhhh…..Merlin, Ginny we're on an island full of ex Deatheater's, I don't think saying his name is a wise idea."

"Ok… lord thingy…… why would he brand an old lady?"

"I don't know, ask her."

Ginny shook her head "Does everyone have the mark?"

Draco sighed loudly "Not me or you."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know… I don't think so, there are kids and people who were kids when they were brought here." Draco said exasperated.

The river was a shallow one, more like a large stream, waist deep at the most, the sandy banking was well trodden. they followed a dirt path that followed the windy river, the curves and overhanging trees created privacy as Anne had said for anyone in the river, cutting back into the forest they came out of the trees behind their huts. Five minutes later and they were both changed and headed for some food, Ginny was relieved, she was famished afraid that her stomach was eating itself with the noises it was making.

The village centre was buzzing with people, a wave of homesickness hit her, it reminded her of a Weasley summer meal but on a much bigger scale, people sat eating, some on the grass, some on the dirt, a few had brought blankets or animal hides to sit on.

Ginny cast Draco a worried glance, he smirked back at her "Time to blend in with the natives."

Draco and Ginny joined the now short queue and were soon met again by Anne who was serving the food, she beamed at them and filled their plates with a delicious smelling stew and what looked like vegetables "Come back for more dears, need some meat on your bones you do." She scalded Ginny lightly.

Ginny silently thought she would be going back for thirds, she followed Draco back out, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable at all the stares they were getting, they sat a little away from the rest, Ginny tucked in as soon as they sat.

Neither of the pair talked, instead Ginny took to people watching, amazed at the how friendly everyone was, laughing and joking with each other, children who had finished their meal were playing a game of tag. Everyone seemed at ease, the stares had ceased to curious glances all except one, Ginny's skin prickled, it was the bald headed man, Matthew, his face filled with hate as he stared at Draco. Even from the distance between them Ginny could see the right side of his face was swollen and bruised, his nose obviously broken looked bent to the side, his lip was thick making his mouth look lopsided, Ginny glanced at Draco but his attention was wholly on his food.

"Why does that man hate you?"

Draco looked up "Huh?"

Ginny tried to signal discreetly with her head "Him."

Draco looked over seeing Matthews glare he dropped his attention back to his stew "I think he hates us both."

"Me? What did I do?"

Draco smirked at her "kicked him in the face and broke his nose."

"I didn't break his nose, you did."

"No you broke it first, I just finished the job."

Ginny glanced at the man fearfully.

Draco's face softened "Don't worry he wont hurt you."

"Why did he attack you in the first place?"

Draco's face closed off "Probably something to do with my father."

"What did he do to him?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"That man said it wouldn't bring them back, does that mean……."

"Just drop it….. Ok?" He snapped, dropping his spoon into his now empty bowl he stood and stormed away towards the meal hall.

Her annoyed gaze followed him, he was so rude.

"Hey there." Said a male voice, Ginny looked up to see the dark haired from the beach, he sat down in Draco's spot and held out his hand "Daniel."

Ginny shook his hand with a tight smile "Ginny."

"Yes I know…. Talk of the village at the moment." He laughed.

Ginny smiled in reply, feeling a little uncomfortable she turned her attention back to her stew.

"So, you staying out for the festivities?" He asked.

"Sure, beats sitting in the hut."

Daniel laughed loudly making Ginny eyeball him with eyebrows raised.

"Should be fun……" He said instantly serious. "What do you think of our island then?"

"Yea its great." she lied thinking of home.

He chuckled "We all used to hope one day the magic would fade and someone would come for us, but as the years passed realisation set in, that we were staying here."

Ginny didn't answer suddenly not hungry she stared down at her food.

"Must be hard for you." He said watching her.

"I have some very smart friends, I still have hope."

"Its not such a bad place once you get used to it, it wasn't always like this though, when those Deatheater's left everything was in chaos, everyone was for themselves, a few people were killed….. It was …. Hell."

"How old were you, when you were brought here?" Ginny asked.

"Six."

Ginny gasped "That's awful."

He shrugged "I wasn't the only child brought along, there were seven in total, including my brother and sister, the brown haired girl there is Marie." He gestured to the pretty girl who had brought the clothes "She's my twin and the runt next to her is my baby brother, he was just two so he cant remember anything off of this island."

"How many people are here altogether?"

"Originally there were thirty two, now there's forty three."

Ginny looked around at the children, "They all seem so happy."

"They are, they don't know a world beyond this island."

"Can you remember?" she asked.

"Bits….. Some random memory's of my grandma, some of shopping with my father in a really creepy place, just flashes really… well apart from the day they came for us, I think that memory will stay with me forever."

"It must have been scary." Ginny said sympathetically.

"Yea….. Do you want some wine?" Daniel said abruptly changing the subject.

"Sure." she smiled.

Ginny watched him walk away, as he passed the meal hall she caught sight of Draco stood in the doorway watching her with a dark look, she scowled back and looked away, against her will her eyes travelled back to where he had stood but the doorway was now empty. Trying not to think about him she waited for Daniel, he soon returned with their goblets full of wine.

"Is that Draco kid your boyfriend?" He asked taking his seat.

"No we're just friends….. Apparently, why?"

"Bit protective isn't he?"

"Why?"

He chuckled "Thinks I'm trying to get you drunk."

Ginny snorted "Its nothing to do with him."

Daniel beamed at her, then proceeded to ask her everything about her life, the evening passed in that general fashion, when darkness fell they all moved to where someone had built up a huge bonfire, a dozen tree trunks were placed in a rough circle around the fire, showing this was a regular place they came and sat. Ginny settled with her back to one facing the fire, a flute and guitar was brought out and people began to sing. Ginny had finally began to relax, probably helped on by the wine and tiredness, but she refused to succumb to the exhaustion she felt.

"Would you like to dance." Daniel asked.

"Oh… no, I'm sorry I'm far too tired, I don't think I can even stand up."

"Would you like me to walk you back?"

"No thanks, I like watching." She smiled.

A steady stream of people came and introduced themselves, some claiming they knew her parents, all the while Ginny couldn't help wondering where Draco had gone. Daniel was been nice, but his constant topping up of her drink made her drowsy, some people were now playing the drums, half asleep she struggled to keep her eyes open and watched as men and woman danced barefoot around the fire.

"I'll take her." Ginny heard Draco's voice and struggled to open her eyes, when had she closed them? She felt her self been jostled about and realised she was being carried.

Daniel made to move past Draco. "Its ok I got her now." Came his reply.

The blonde boy blocked Daniels way "No, you will give her to me now." Demanded Draco.

Ginny felt bad for Daniel, Draco shouldn't talk to people like that. "Dra…." Ginny tried to say, but her mind refused to work in synch with her mouth, she wanted to tell him to stop been a prat, but the feeling of been dragged out of Daniels arms made her moan objectionably. She knew she was in Draco's arms, she could smell his scent, feeling slightly guilty that it felt so right her objection died and she snuggled into his chest.

Draco smirked down at her in his arms then looked back at Daniel, disgust on his face "She's sixteen."

Daniel and Draco stood at roughly the same height, although Daniel was more filled out and older he couldn't help feeling intimidated by the younger boy, he tried not to show it as they stood staring each other down.

"I wasn't going to do anything." Daniel growled.

Draco sneered at him before heading off to their huts, he kicked open the door to Ginny's and laid her down on the bed, he pulled away to leave but Ginny had woken again, her hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Stay."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Don't leave me." She murmured sleepily.

Draco smiled and settled in behind her "You need to lay off the wine." He muttered into her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing, they make me so happy and so nervous at the same time lol

**The classic signs of a major crush **

Ginny lay on her back staring up at the ceiling, Draco was still fast asleep, his arm draped across Ginny's stomach, she had been shocked when she woke to find him shirtless and couldn't resist peeking under the blankets, relieved that he still had his boxers on. It was damn hot though she had to admit, wishing she could also strip off her dress, she couldn't not with Draco here…. Here in her bed. She could remember asking him to stay not knowing why, Ginny's mind justified it by not wanting to be alone in this strange place. She had drifted back off to sleep, waking much later to the sound of knocking, Draco was already up and out of the bed and pulling open the door, she stretched feline like as he thanked someone she couldn't see, he returned with a basket full of fruit.

"Apparently its past dinner." he said placing the fruit on the table.

He seemed totally uncaring of his semi dressed form and sat on one of the chairs, Ginny avoided looking at him feeling a blush begin to stain her cheeks as she had an inappropriate thought, she made herself think of her Harry and her family.

"Oh, I had the weirdest dream." She suddenly remembered.

Draco looked up from the pinkish fruit he was eating. "What's that?"

Ginny looked thoughtful "I had a dream that your dad and my dad were shaking hands."

Draco chuckled "That's more like a nightmare in the making."

"Is that a jibe at my family?" She said with a frown.

Draco stared at her in disbelief "It was a joke, my dad, your dad, agreeing on something is a scary thought, your so sensitive."

"Well normally you rip my family to pieces."

Draco rolled his eyes "I have nothing against your family…. Well maybe your cling on brother, I like to wind him up." He finished with a smirk.

"By ripping into my family?"

"It's the quickest way to wind him up, oh and calling granger a mudblood, and Potter always gets wound up when I…"

"Enough!" she cut him off, filling in the blanks "Lets not talk about this, I'm off for a bath."

"None of it was personal."

"That's makes it even worse." She said angrily.

Draco frowned "What do you mean?"

"Those things you said, I haven't forgotten."

Draco looked confused "What things? To Potter?"

Ginny shook her head, she really didn't want to talk about this "Never mind." She pulled open the door but Draco jumped up, his hand shot out and slammed it shut, Ginny turned around annoyed.

"Do you always run away from an argument?"

"No I just don't want to talk about it, now let me out."

"Talk about what? Are we even on the same page here? Is it what I said to Potter the night of the party? None of it was a personal attack on you, saying those things were directed at your brother and Potter."

"I didn't mean that." Ginny mumbled, realising they were talking about different things.

Draco's eyes widened slightly in realisation "Wait how did we jump onto that? We were talking about your brother and potter."

"Isn't it the same thing?" She snapped.

He was confused again "How is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well that's real mature." He drawled sarcastically.

"And you are?"

Draco closed his eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths before opening them again. "Are you talking about when we kissed?"

Ginny flushed and looked away.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He gave a deep sigh. "Look Ginny, I shouldn't have done that, I'd had a lot to drink, but it wasn't anything to do with getting at Potter I can assure you."

Ginny looked at him mortified unable to speak, she wanted to cover her ears as he carried on.

"Alcohol makes you say and do things you shouldn't or wouldn't normally do, makes you bolder…. What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ginny looked away quickly "It doesn't matter."

"Oh for the love of Merlin, just say what's on your mind."

Ginny looked at the floor, she was so disappointed that he hadn't meant the things he said, that the kiss was just a drunken act of boldness, she shouldn't feel disappointed, she should be relieved, when had it begun to matter that Draco liked her? "I just miss home and my family, that's all." She said half truthfully.

"Are we ok?" He asked stooping down slightly to catch her eye.

"I just need to be alone." Ginny sighed.

The following weeks passed, Ginny and Draco settled in relatively well to the island life, Draco more so than Ginny, he seemed to be everyone's friend apart from Matthews and Daniels, Matthew who was always glowering at Draco from afar and Daniel who was avoiding her. Ginny was miffed and a little disappointed by his behaviour, Marie on the other hand made every attempt to be Ginny's friend. Ginny was hopeful even though she never spoke much at least it was another person other than Draco to have a conversation with. Marie had shown her where the fruit grew, which herbs they could use in potions, Ginny was elated at this, they could make potions for most basic needs, a mouthwash that although it burned, left your mouth fresh and clean. She showed Ginny how to make shampoo and soap to which Ginny could of kissed her at that moment, also showing her the herbs they used for medicines and painkillers, the herbs were limited but a great blessing. Ginny had blushed when Marie had shown her how to make a contraception potion "Oh, its not like that, we're just friends."

And they were, Draco hadn't slept in her hut since their first night here, she couldn't stand been near him like that anymore, it was torture putting on the happy friend face every time he was near, she knew she would make a total fool of herself if she asked him to stay with her again.

Ginny eyes narrowed at the look of relief that came over Marie's face, a flash of jealousy at this pretty girl, with her perfectly symmetrical features, her perfect skin and her shiny dark hair, the thought of her and Draco together made her feel sick. It got worse, as it does when you realise something, then it becomes completely obvious and in your face, Ginny watched Draco and Marie with a heavy heart, Marie always laughing and joking with Draco, always talking, her eyes always following him, it was like Harry and Cho all over again. Jealousy added to the confusing mix of emotions that she battled daily, she was sure it was only a matter of time before these two got together.

It was another hot morning three weeks since they first came to the island, when Ginny, Marie and Drew, Marie's and Daniels not so younger brother were out collecting herbs, they had hiked to the south end of the island where the tor known to the people as eagles rock rose out of the island. Drew had been asking relentless questions about magic, Hogwarts and the wizarding world as they skirted around the tor picking the herbs they needed.

"so your favourite class was charms?" he asked.

Ginny nodded it was strange , this boy would have probably been in her year at school, she wondered what house they would have been sorted into.

"Give it a rest Drew." Snapped Marie. "I'm sure Ginny doesn't want to keep thinking about home."

Startling Ginny, Marie had been her usual silent self up until now "Its ok I don't mind." Ginny said, thinking it was better than silence.

Marie gave her a tight smile.

"Hey want to see something cool?" Drew asked.

Ginny shrugged "Sure."

Marie gave an annoyed sigh before following her brother and Ginny down to the beach, the small group clambered over the rocks the waves breaking over the ones further out and spraying them with sea spray.

"Drew we shouldn't be here, the tide is coming in." Marie said.

"We'll be fine as long as we're quick."

Ginny looked up at the tor that loomed above them, remembering looking down at these rocks from the top, only a few weeks ago seemed like a year, Ginny gasped as she slipped but caught her balance.

"Watch where your going." Marie snapped sharply.

"Sorry." Muttered Ginny.

Ginny finally realised where they were going when she saw a the opening in the grey rock "Is that a cave?"

Drew grinned at her "Sure is, but wait until you see inside."

Ginny was intrigued as they scrambled towards the crevice, the cavern was enormous, dimly lit by the daylight it took a few seconds for Ginny's eyes to adjust.

"Come on." Urged drew from ahead of her, she followed more easily now the floor was smooth, drew led her to the far wall and pointed.

Ginny squinted then gasped, crude cave paintings marked the walls, pictures of people and animals, like she had once seen in one of Hermione's history books, people with spears in their hands hunting animals. Then it changed, a group of spear wielding figures and across from them a group of cloak wearing figures holding out their arms.

"Are they Deatheater's?" Ginny asked horrified.

"We think so." Drew said.

"Are these people the islanders? Did you draw these?"

"No they were here before we came, we think they were the original inhabitants, they built the huts."

Ginny turned shocked "I thought you had built them."

"No they were here before us, we were just imprisoned in them."

"What happened to them." she murmured turning back to the cave drawings.

"Wiped out….look." He pointed to one further up, it showed people running away, while some lay on the floor, Ginny's hand went to her mouth as the story moved on to the last few seeking refuge in this cave, then no more.

"That's awful." Ginny gulped.

"Isn't it? We think this is what started the idea for the hunts off."

Ginny shook her head, unable to speak.

"Come on, we should go, tides almost in." Came Marie's voice from the entrance, they hurried back across the rocks, relieved when they hit the beach.

That evening Ginny sat between Anne and Marie, Daniel who had finally started to talk to her again, even if it were short and stilted conversation, sat on Marie's other side, drew sat arms around his girlfriend, Katie who was a year or so younger than him. One of the older people were retelling a story but Ginny wasn't listening, she was thinking about the tragedy she had discovered in the cave, her mind a million miles away, she was startled when Anne nudged her.

"Stop moping and just go to him."

Ginny blinked confused "Who?"

Anne rolled her eyes "Draco of course."

Marie stiffened beside her.

"I don't know what you mean." Ginny blushed, was it that easy to see.

"Oh tosh, I see the way you two look at each other."

Ginny had to admit she couldn't help looking at Draco, but him her? "I can assure you Draco doesn't look at me in that way."

Anne smiled sympathetically "You don't see what I see, but when your not watching him, he is watching you."

Their conversation was cut short by Marie "I got to go, bye."

Ginny watched Marie's abrupt departure, was she going to Draco now? To make him officially hers? Her heart twisted painfully, he had retired to sleep not an hour ago, her imagination ran wild at the thought of Marie going to him, she had to stop this, she needed to do something, would he be horrified if she told him the way she felt. He must find her attractive or he wouldn't have kissed her, but then again he had said he hadn't been in control of his actions because of been drunk, maybe she should get drunk it would make it a lot easier. Ginny sighed and decided to head off for bed, she was such a coward how on earth did she get sorted into Gryffindor, saying goodnight to Daniel and Anne she made her way through the huts. Tonight was a clear night, a full moon shone down creating a clear path to her bed, she couldn't help pausing at the door and looking over to Draco's, all was dark and silent, was she in there now? Ginny opened the door to her hut and stepped through, deep in depressive thoughts she stripped off her combats and pulled back the covers and gasped in shock. The biggest spider she had ever seen sat illuminated by the moonlight, Ginny could proudly say she wasn't one of those girls that were scared of spiders, or boys where Ron was concerned. She was always the one to pick a spider up and move it for a terrified Ron, this one however was as big as her hand, she didn't fancy grabbing hold of a giant spider that could be poisonous. She stood contemplating what to do, there was no way she was picking it up, the only thing she could do was to pick up the blanket and shake it off outside. Mind made up she grabbed the edge of the blanket and picked it up steadily, only the movement startled it, she screeched as it ran up her arm and began to claw at her body. The huge spider dropped off and scurried away, Ginny didn't think twice she ran out shuddering and burst into Draco's, he sat up in surprise, blanket pooled around his waist.

"What's going on?" He asked alarmed.

"Spider…. Goddamn huge thing attacked me."

Draco chuckled

"Can I sleep here tonight?…. Its still in there."

"Oh… erm…."

"Please I cant sleep with it in there." She shivered suddenly conscious she was dressed in only a vest and her knickers.

"Ok. Sure." He sighed.

She dived under his covers, frowning when he turned his back on her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude I didn't think you would mind." She said turning on her side so she faced his back.

"I don't." He grumbled.

"Well your acting odd." She pointed out.

"Just tired go to sleep."

Ginny fell silent, contemplating which was worse sleeping with a giant spider or Draco, now the initial adrenaline rush had gone and the realisation she had jumped into bed with Draco was setting in, the torturous thoughts began. His breathing fell into even breathes as he fell back to sleep, she watched his pale bare back inhaling and exhaling, she couldn't resist, she tentatively reached out, fingers hovering over his shoulder muscle, the air seemed to hum with anticipation. She touched him softly, his skin was soft and warm as she traced her fingers down his back, stopping at the bottom of his spine, something suddenly dawned on her and her eyes widened as she pulled her hand away and lifted the blanket.

"Don't stop now." Came Draco's amused voice.

"Your naked?" She gasped dropping the blanket.

He turned his top half to face her, the smirk she heard in his voice truly in place "And awake."

"Why are you naked?" The fact that he had been awake totally lost on her.

"I always sleep like this…."

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry…. Why didn't you say something." she accused.

"You didn't exactly give me chance."

Ginny watched him with uncertainty, now was not the time for foolish actions she thought this as she leant in and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, his unresponsiveness made her open her eyes and pull away. Ginny froze in horror, what had she been thinking "I'm sorry." she mumbled embarrassed, she

moved to leave but Draco pulled her back down.

"I'm not rejecting you Ginny, its just…….. I don't think you can give me what I want."

"Oh god, please don't say anymore." she felt sick she needed to be anywhere but here "Please let me go."

"No, not until you understand."

"I do…" she knew she wasn't good enough for him, that it was true he wanted perfect Marie, she struggled out from under his arm but as soon as she was free he sprang up and wrapped both arms around her pulling her back to the bed he pinned her down. "Stop fighting me." He muttered as she struggled uselessly against him. "Just listen to me."

She finally submitted "Its ok I understand." She gulped "You don't want me, you want Marie."

He stared down at her "Marie?" He said in surprise.

"You like her." she said afraid his reply would send her over the edge, but she had to know.

"Ginny, sometimes you say the most random things."

"She is perfect, I wouldn't blame you."

Draco chuckled "She doesn't like me that way Ginny."

Ginny frowned "I've seen the way you two are."

He traced a finger down her cheek "Are you jealous Ginevra Weasley?"

"Maybe."

Draco smirked down at her "Well it should be me that is jealous, as she only has eyes for you."

"What?" She said in disbelief.

"Its obvious, all she ever talks about is you." He raised his eyebrows in amusement at the look on her face.

"That's ridiculous." She said. "She never even talks to me."

"One of the classic signs of a major crush I think." Smirked Draco.

"Your teasing me." She accused.

"All she ever does it talk about how wonderful you are, you're a great potion maker, you're a fantastic cook, your hair is so shiny and red, she wishes she had hair like yours, your so beautiful, the list go's on and on." He chuckled.

"Well that is…… an eye opener." She said in shock.

They stared at one another, both suddenly becoming aware of their precarious position, Draco released her, rolling onto his back.

Ginny sighed "What can I not give you Draco?"

He propped himself up on his elbow looking down at her "Everything… yet you will never wholly be mine."

Ginny frowned "What do you mean?"

Draco hesitated before answering "Potter!"

Ginny said what she had come to accept "He's not part of my life anymore, not here… here there is only you… do you want me Draco?" She asked suddenly shy.

She felt his fingers brush against her flaming cheek.

"More than you know." He replied.

"I want you to touch me." she said more bravely than she felt, more heat pooled into face.

"Shit Ginny don't say that." He shifted the lower half of his body away from her, his face still hovered above her.

"Do you want to touch me?"

Draco made an odd sound then answered "yes."

Ginny reached out running her hand down his arm and grasped his hand, she pulled it and placed it to her breast, without another moment of thought his lips crashed down onto hers in seconds she was gasping for breath as his hand stroked and kneaded her through her top. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her, she could feel his arousal just under her hip, she gasped in pleasure as his kisses travelled down her neck. His hand ran down her side and lifted up her top. The pair broke away from each other as they discarded her top and bra in seconds, Draco's eyes drank in her nearly naked form, Ginny didn't have time to think as his mouth went to her nipple, she was on fire.

"Oh shhhhhi…" She gasped at the new and amazing feeling, her hands tangled in his hair.

He pulled away inches from Ginny's face, his free hand ran down her side, across her stomach, he ran a finger under the waist band of her pants, "Is this what you want Ginny?" He said huskily.

"Yes." She gasped.

He watched her face as he traced his finger down to her centre, only the thin material separated them, he moved her legs apart gently and placed his palm over her core "Is this where you want me to touch you?"

"Yes….. Please." She begged.

He slid a finger under the material and across her wetness, rubbing and caressing her tenderly, Ginny lent up to kiss him, he gave her a quick kiss then pulled away.

"I want to watch you." He explained at her look of hurt.

Ginny nodded then gasped as he added another finger, stroking her harder "Draco." She whispered.

The loss of his touch made her moan in dismay, he smiled down at her, then he was pulling the fabric off, she lifted herself up as he slid them off, satisfied when his hand returned. Instead of relieving the burning ache she had between her legs, his fingers stoked up the fire within, he slid a finger inside of her and her eyes widened at the intrusion. Surprise turned to pleasure as he worked his finger in and out, then added another, she heard a whimpering sound and realised it was from her, Draco looked down at her, his own breath ragged and shallow.

"Does that feel good my sweet?" He asked breathless.

"Yes." She gasped.

"I want you touch me Ginny."

Ginny struggled through the haze of ecstasy "I… I don't know how."

He looked taken aback for a moment, then his face settled into one of satisfaction "I will show you."

She felt his hand disappear, and take her right hand in his, her wetness still clung to his fingers as he entwined them in hers, she let him lead her hand to where she could feel his erection and let him wrap their hands around his length. He began to move their hands up and down in a slow rhythm "Just like that." He instructed huskily.

Ginny felt a new warmth course through her at the pleasure she was giving him, he removed his hand leaving Ginny's alone, his hand went back to her centre, picking up where he had left off, she matched him as he quickened the pace. The burning fire within reached it peak and she cried out his name, the sound of her whimpering his name as she came sent Draco over the edge and he followed not seconds behind. Ginny sank into a fuzzy oblivion, she looked up at Draco through half lidded eyes as he smiled down at her, he dropped his head and captured her lips in a sensual kiss that left her wanting more when his kisses trailed away. Down her neck to her breast, she gave a soft moan as he tasted each nipple, then he was moving down again, over her stomach to her hip, he parted her legs and shifted so he was between them. The feeling of his hot tongue lapping at her entrance, tasting her, then moving to her clit had her wrapping her hands up in his hair again, she arched into him and cried out as he began to suckle her. The fire within once again burst into flames, he moved back up, nestled between her legs.

"Please." She begged not knowing what she was begging for, only that she never wanted it to stop.

He kissed her deeply and looked into her eyes, his own lust matching Ginny's "I want to make love with you Ginny, will you let me?"

Ginny reached a hand up and held his face, he leaned into it "I want you to make love to me." she whispered.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, not quiet hiding the look of relief, he took her mouth with his again, she lay open and ready, but he held back wanting nothing more than to drive into her, he touched his rigid shaft to her searching for entry.

Ginny's hand gripped his shoulders tightly as he began to slide inside her slowly, then he gave one hard thrust and broke through her barrier burying himself to the hilt, she made no sound for the pain but her fingernails dug in painfully to his shoulders. He settled on top of her, taking her pert nipple into his mouth, running his tongue around and suckling her until she began to relax, he took her mouth with his and began to move slowly within her.

"Hook you legs around my waist my love." He murmured against her lips.

Ginny complied, pain giving way to pleasure, nothing existed anymore, only her and Draco and the amazing feeling of him inside of her, moving in a slow sensual rhythm.

His mouth moved to her neck again, Ginny gasped with pleasure as he suckled her, marking her as his, when he was sure that she no longer felt pain he began to move heavier and faster within in, looking down into her eyes. He couldn't resist kissing her again, he broke away and hooked her leg over his shoulder, Draco could no longer hold back, picking up the pace he began to pound into her with hard and rhythmical thrusts.

Ginny's body arched into him and she cried out at the amazing feelings he invoked inside her, her cries

drove him on harder, wanting to hear her voice crying out for the pleasure he gave her, he flipped them over.

"Like this." He panted, moving her hips backwards and forwards with his hands.

Ginny's eyes widened and with a small "oh." she set the pace, lost in her own amazing world as she rode him, Draco's hands came up to fondle her breasts, she looked down at his passion filled gaze.

"Does this feel good to you Draco?" She gasped.

Draco grinned up at her "Hell yes."

She beamed at him then leant down and kissed him, his arms wrapped around her holding her in place as he began to thrust into her again, she cried out into his mouth as his thrusts began to send her over the edge. He flipped her over again, hooking both her legs over his shoulders his relentless pounding brought them both to their peak, Ginny cried out Draco's name first, Draco groaned Ginny's seconds later, they both collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

Ginny's whole body buzzed from head to toe, she was numb and spent, Draco had collapsed on top of her his weight heavy, but she didn't want him to move, to feel the loss of him still inside of her. Draco seemed to come around and realise he was pinning her down, he pushed himself up slightly lifting his weight off her "Sorry I got a little carried away."

Ginny smiled lazily at him "You don't hear me complaining."

He flashed her a smile then leant in and kissed her, Ginny sighed in contentment, she had never felt so good, Draco finally pulled away and brought a blanket up over themselves, she lay in his arms feeling more at home than ever before.


	6. Chapter 6

wow this was so hard to write, sorry for the delay my imagination went on strike, so i used a song in this one (listening to music helps helps the imagination flow). If your interested in listening to the song, to get a feel of how its sang, its called 'We both go down together' by the decemberists.

**maybe its love**

By the next evening everyone was aware that Ginny and Draco were together, not because of gossip but Draco's own actions, as the couple had emerged from his hut that morning, Ginny had been pleasantly shocked when he had held her hand. He seemed not to notice her wide eyes as he lent down and kissed her lips in a way that was scarily comforting and normal, as if they had been intimate for months rather than hours. It had been the same all day, Draco coming over just to kiss her or walk with her and hold her hand.

Ginny was sat curled up into Draco's side as he idly played with her hair, when he surprised her again, they had their backs to one of the felled trees watching the fire and laughing at drew sing a pretty rude song and laughing all the more when his mother told him off.

Grinning he approached Draco and Ginny with the guitar. "Here your turn." Drew handed the old guitar to Draco, Ginny's eyebrows shot up as he took it.

"You can play the guitar?"

"Yes of course I can." He said.

"Your going to sing?" She said in disbelief.

"Claims he can sing better than me." Snorted Drew amused "So lets hear you."

"Draco are you sure you want to do this." Ginny asked, not been able to imagine Draco singing.

Draco smirked at her and strummed the guitar "Think I cant sing?"

"Well, its hard to imagine."

Draco chuckled and began to play the guitar, Ginny sat eyes wide as he opened his mouth and sang.

"_Here on these cliffs of Dover so high you can't see over and while your head is spinning, hold tight it's just beginning."_

"_And oh, my love, my love. And oh, my love, my love. We both go down together."_

Ginny looked around at the crowd, none wore the amazed look that she did all were listening intently, she had to admit he was good, she caught Katie's eye who gave her a thumbs up, Ginny smiled and turned her attention back to Draco.

"_I found you, a tattooed tramp. A dirty daughter from the labour camps. I laid you down in the grass of a clearing. You wept, but your soul was willing. And oh, my love, my love. And oh, my love, my love. We both go down together. And my parents will never consent to this love."_

No he wasn't good, Ginny thought, he was excellent, she became more enthralled in his voice as he sang on.

"_Meet me on my vast veranda. My sweet untouched Miranda and while the seagulls are crying, we fall but our souls are flying. And oh, my love, my love. And oh, my love, my love. We both go down together."_

He finished the song and looked at Ginny with an expectant look, Ginny was vaguely aware of people clapping and her own incredulous look.

"Well? Can you imagine it now?" He asked amused.

"Yes….. That was brilliant, you really can sing." She said.

Draco shrugged and handed the guitar to someone else, Ginny still stared, Draco looked back at her "What?"

"Where did you learn to sing?"

"Ha ha, only if you promise you will not tell."

"Promise." Ginny held up crossed fingers.

Draco shook his head in amusement "I think when you cross fingers it means…… Oh never mind, when I was eight I wanted to be in the weird sisters, so mother and father bought me a guitar and lessons for my birthday……Do you mind?"

"I'm sorry." cried Ginny wiping tears from her eyes.

"What's so funny?" He snapped.

"Imagining you with hair down to your backside and eyeliner."

Draco's face broke into a smile. "I was just a kid." He defended. "Anyway I realised I love to sing, it relaxes me."

"Do you sing a lot?"

"All the time back at school."

"Really." Ginny said surprised. "In front of people?"

Draco laughed "Yes… Well just the common room."

"You sang in front of everyone?"

"Yes, most of us did, its how we Slythering passed the time." He gave her a curious look "How did the Gryffindor pass the time?"

"Well homework, reading, games and things."

Draco rolled his eyes "Sounds boring, well at least you weren't like the Ravenclaw's."

"Why? What do they do?"

Draco smirked "A lot of bed swapping."

"Really?…. And how would you know that?" She asked a little tartly.

"We gate crashed their party's more than once." He smirked. "Anyway, enough about me. Tell me the embarrassing thing you wanted to do when you grew up."

Ginny laughed "I wanted to marry Harry Potter." Ss soon as it was out of her mouth she instantly regretted saying it, Draco's face changed from relaxed to empty in a second, but not before she saw the flash of pain.

"I'm sorry that just slipped out."

Draco shrugged "We both know its what you want, like I said you can never be wholly mine."

"I'm here with you now, doesn't that mean anything?" She asked.

Draco sneered "And who's in your head?"

"Well I cant deny that I just stopped thinking about Harry, I care about him and I care about you too, would you rather me be shallow and move on without a second thought?"

Draco sighed deeply "No I wouldn't, because then you wouldn't be Ginny."

Ginny reached out and took his hand "You mean a lot to me Draco, last night…. wasn't planned, but it felt so right."

Draco's face softened, he placed his free hand over hers, opening his mouth to say something but instead leant over and kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Earth to Ginny…." Came a laughing female voice.

Ginny looked up startled "Sorry Katie I was miles away."

"Yes I realised that after the fourth time I called your name, no need to ask who your thinking about."

Ginny gave a bashful smile and turned back to the berries she had been picking, she couldn't deny she had Draco on her mind, it had been three weeks since their first night together, the two were rarely apart and when they were all Ginny had on her mind was Draco. He was so thoughtful and kind, so passionate and good in….."

"Giiiiiny… your doing it again."

"I'm sorry Katie, I cant help thinking about him, seriously I'm worried its not healthy."

Katie laughed "Don't worry I think its perfectly normal, I think about Drew all the time."

A dreamy look came onto Katie's face.

"Ok, if I look like that I give you permission to slap me."

Both girls burst into laughter.

"Did you think about Harry all the time?"

Ginny's smile instantly disappeared, she had confided a lot in Katie, including her relationship with Harry and how Harry and Draco were rivals at school, Katie was a great listener and advice giver and helped her through the initial guilt stage when her and Draco had first became an item.

"Not like Draco." Ginny answered truthfully.

Katie winked "Maybe its love."

Ginny pulled a face "I don't even know what love is anymore."

"My mum always says love is acceptance. It's seeing that the other person is nowhere near perfect, and accepting their flaws, that love is when you just put your scepticism, and your fears, and your old heartache aside and just put all of your trust into someone. Also its when someone makes everything you enjoy infinitely sweeter, when someone has a power over you, to make your heart race with just a wave and a simple greeting."

The two girls stared at one another "well that's deep." Said Ginny causing both girls to burst out laughing again.

Ginny sighed "Draco has no flaws he's already perfect."

Katie rolled her eyes "Not just the outer flaws Gin."

Ginny contemplated Katie's words, it was true every time Draco so much as looked her way her heart raced but did she trust him? Had she laid her fears of who he was aside? The Draco she had come to know was a far cry from the cold, arrogant Slythering she had once known but what if they ever got off the island? Would he return to that way?

"What about you? Your mum must have given you advice on love." Asked Katie.

"Yes, she did, she said love was a many layered thing, it comes in many forms and is made up of different things, respect, consideration, friendship, trust, honesty, devotion and most of all to be treated as an equal, its when you get them all together that you know you have found the one." Replied Ginny drifting off into a memory of her mother explaining love, her mum had looked to her dad as she had said this, with such a look of adoration it made a ten year old Ginny feel like she was intruding.

Katie cocked her head to the side "Yes, I suppose that's right…."

A rustling sound interrupted the girls talk and Marie stepped out of the tree's "Hello Katie, Ginny. Katie your mum wants you urgently."

Katie looked worried "Why what's happened?"

Marie shrugged "I don't know she just said to come get you urgently."

Katie shared a look with Ginny.

Ginny nodded "You better go, we're just about finished here anyway."

Marie grabbed Katie's basket "It's ok go, I'll finish off for you."

Katie and Ginny shared another look, Ginny shrugged "Yea I'll see you soon."

Katie hurried off in the direction of the village.

Ginny hadn't seen much of Marie since her and Draco had become an item, Ginny had hoped she hadn't hurt her feelings too much and was pretty surprised to see her here, basket in hand, Marie began where Katie left off. Ginny eyed her curiously, she looked nervous to be here, Ginny trying not to be rude gave Marie a smile "So how have you been Marie?"

"Fine." Came the reply.

Ginny stared at the older girls back "Well that's good, I haven't seen you around much."

"No I've been busy."

"Really? What you been doing?" Tried Ginny.

Marie glanced over her shoulder a look of regret passed over her face "I think we're done, we should go back."

Ginny frowned "Right I'm sick of this, what's your problem? Why cant we just be friends?"

"I am your friend." Marie said.

"So tell me why you avoid me." Ginny pointed out the obvious.

Marie looked abashed, she turned away at a loss for what to say.

Sympathy washed over Ginny. "Its ok you know, I know, don't be embarrassed…."

Ginny stopped mid sentence as Matthew seemed to materialise out of the trees, Ginny froze instantly on alert, Marie didn't seem surprised at all and dropped her head causing Ginny's suspicions to rise, she glared at the sneering Matthew.

"What's going on?" Asked Ginny, suspicion laced her voice.

"What's going on." Mimicked Matthew.

Ginny looked to Marie, but she was looking down at the ground, the redhead was surprised when Marie spoke "He just wants to talk to you." The dark haired girl muttered.

"Sure do." He agreed walking around Ginny, she cringed away when he lent over and inhaled deeply causing him to chuckle.

"What the hell do you want?" Ginny snarled.

Matthew reached out and took a strand of hair ignoring her question "My mother had red hair."

Ginny began to think, one kick between the legs just as her brothers had taught her and she could run for it.

"Well before they set it on fire." He continued, his face appeared in front of hers, his nose had not healed properly and had set crooked to the side, Ginny pulled her eyes back to his and met his slightly crazed gaze, now was the time. She brought her knee up between his legs as hard as she could, he didn't even flinch, instead his grin grew more crazy and wilder, he wagged a finger in front of her face "Ah ah aaaah."

His face changed from crazy amused to pure angry in a flash as he grabbed her throat, Ginny gagged at the pressure "Gotta have balls for you to do that." He hissed. "And I don't."

"What do you want." Ginny choked out.

"What I am going to do is get my revenge." he snarled.

"Why? Because of what happened to your family? Draco was just a baby when you were brought here, its not his fault."

"Malfoy's are all the same, their all monsters."

"Draco's not, he's a good person." Gasped Ginny.

Matthews grip tightened "do you want to know what his father did?"

"Matthew don't hurt her, you said you just wanted to tell her." Came Marie's voice.

All Ginny could see was Matthews face, his grip loosened and he grinned again.

"Sure I'll explain why she has to die."

"Matthew don't." Marie grabbed the insane mans shoulder, he let go of Ginny who dropped to her knees gasping for breath. He whirled around punching Marie in the face, she crumpled to the floor, then he was back in front of Ginny.

"They cursed of my penis you know."

"I'm sorry." Ginny tried to yell but it came out hoarsely.

"And my balls." He added ignoring her.

Ginny looked away.

"While my parents watched, helplessly, they said I was a girl because I cried, then they told my parents if they reached eagles rock they would let us all live."

Ginny shook her head "why is this anything to do with Lucius Malfoy?"

She yelped as he grabbed her hair forcing her to look into his eyes "Because he brought us here, this is all his fault and I will make him pay."

The crazed man stood up pulling Ginny with him "Come I want to show you what happened next."

Ginny had no option than to be dragged along, he never once broke pace, even when Ginny stumbled and fell he just dragged her back up by the hair, she tried begging and reasoning with him but to no avail. The nightmare trek up the tor was all too soon over, as they reached the top Matthew flung Ginny away from him, he held out his arms.

"HERE." he screamed "IS WHERE THEY MADE ME WAIT. While I listened to the people screaming, dying, wondering if it was my parents, hoping and PRAYING that I would be saved."

"Please, this wont bring them back." She pleaded.

Matthew laughed "No it wont, but it will make me feel fucking better, and when your lover gets here I will throw him off the cliff too."

"WHAT?" Ginny cried horrified.

Matthew began to approach her, like a predator circling its prey, all the while smiling strangely at her.

"That's what they did you know, my mother made it, she came out of the trees there." He pointed down to where the tree line started. "I was so happy she was ok, those Deatheater's congratulated her and told her she was free." Matthews face darkened at the memory "Then they grabbed her and threw her off the cliff."

He lunged for Ginny who scrambled away backwards, she rolled over and jumped up setting off running but was soon grabbed around the waist and picked up "NO." She screeched struggling and kicking with all her worth, but she was no match for the burly man. And then she was been hurled through air, for a moment she thought she had gone over the cliff until they hit the ground with a thud, Ginny rolled away and scrambled up to see Draco had come out of nowhere and had tackled Matthew to the ground. Both were rolling around trying to gain the upper hand, Ginny hovered unsure of what to do.

"GO GINNY, RUN." Ordered Draco.

Part of her wanted to run, but she couldn't and wouldn't leave Draco alone.

"FUCKING RUN GINNY." The blonde boy bellowed.

Then Matthews fist made contact with the side of Draco's head and Draco dropped, Ginny gasped in horror as Matthew flipped him over and climbed on top of him, his big hands wrapped around Draco's neck.

"STOP IT." She cried running over and trying to push him off, the crazed man acted as if she wasn't there, grinning crazily he carried on choking Draco.

Trying to think fast her eyes swept around settling on a rock the size of a fist she ran over and grabbed it, without a second thought she brought the rock down as hard as she could on Matthews shaven head, his head immediately split open but he didn't let go. Three times it took for him to bat her away, then he was up, he grabbed Ginny's wrist as she brought the rock down again "Your turn my darling."

She kicked and pulled uselessly against him as he yet again dragged her to the cliff, her eyes widened as she looked down at the rocks below, a scraping sound made her snap her eyes back up, relief flooded through her when she saw Draco staggering and attempting to stay standing. His t-shirt was hanging in bloody tatters, deep purple bruises marred his neck, he absently wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his hand causing him to upset his balance and wobble again.

Matthew grinned as Draco began to stalk towards them, his silver eyes set in a deadly resigned look, Ginny heart stuttered "Draco no." She gasped in horror.

But he had began to jog, Matthew released Ginny's wrist and held out his hands for Draco, the insane grin never leaving his face as Draco now running ploughed into him and they both went over the edge, Ginny gasped and dove onto her knees. Half relieved that Draco clung onto the edge, she grabbed his arm trying to pull him up, vaguely aware of Matthew plummeting to the rocks below, Ginny heaved with all her strength but couldn't pull Draco up.

"DON'T YOU DARE." She sobbed as his eyes fluttered closed.

He smirked up at her, struggling to keep his eyes open "Its ok Ginny." His eyes fluttered again and she felt him begin to go limp.

"NO DON'T DRACO, I LOVE YOU."

His smirk turned to a smile and he whispered "I love you too."

Then he was slipping through her grasp.

----------------------------------

So i will leave you hanging there with draco, make sure he doesnt fall ha ha ha :0) i'll go for help.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou all for reviewing and sorry the update was so long in coming, this is the last chapter so i hope you enjoy.

**Whiskey anyone?**

Ginny gave a distressed cry as she was pulled forward, but she wasn't letting go, then a hand reached passed her and grabbed hold of the unconscious Draco's arm, together they heaved him up and over the cliff top. Ginny fell back relief flooding through her, she turned her head to the side to see Daniel crouching over Draco.

"Is he ok?" She panted.

Daniel looked up "He'll be fine."

She was suddenly aware of others crowding around and scrambled to her feet, beginning to shake as the adrenalin wore off.

"That was really stupid Ginny, you were nearly pulled over with him." Daniel scolded.

"What was I supposed to do?" She asked.

Daniel shook his head and took a few deep breaths, refocusing on Ginny again, he took in her visibly shaking form. "Are you ok?"

"Yes just adrenalin." She bent down and stroked Draco's face "We should get him back, that gash needs cleaning."

Steve, the big bear of a man who Ginny had first seen on the beach the day they were found got the honours of carrying Draco over his shoulder. Ginny had protested, until he had growled something about her carrying him, after that she hovered behind, watchful for any sign of draco coming around.

Daniel walked beside her, casting strange looks every now and then until finally he said what was on his mind. "You know you would have gone over."

"Yes." Ginny said.

"Yet you didn't let go?"

"Well spotted Sherlock."

"You would have died?"

"I didn't exactly think about it." Ginny replied snappily.

A look of hurt on Daniels face made ginny feel bad and she softened her voice. "He saved me up there too, the reason he was falling was because he saved me." Ginny retold the story, horror only just beginning to sink in. "How did you know where to find us?"

"Marie and Katie came stumbling into the village, said something to Draco who took off into the jungle, Marie said Matthew had lost it and took off with you and we just followed Draco's trail, got there just in time."

"You did and I am eternally grateful, thank you." Said Ginny.

Daniel waved it away. "He's always been an odd one."

"His entire family were wiped out, although I don't justify nearly killing me and Draco I can sympathise." Ginny said sadly.

Daniel shook his head. "As most of the people who live upon this scrap of land, take Jarvis, his face cursed beyond recognition was also brought in with Matthews family, he also lost a wife and daughter but he never blamed draco for it. When Draco was first brought before the elders, it was plain to see he was no murderer, he cannot atone for his fathers mistakes. I think half of the people on this rock are always thinking what if they had surrendered to the dark lord."

"They would be in Azkaban or dead." Pointed out ginny.

"Maybe so, but truth is their loved ones would be free or alive."

Ginny had no answer to this, how could you argue the truth. the group headed back to the village, ginny grew more worried with every step as draco had not yet come round, and was relieved when he was laid down in their hut. She immediately set out cleaning the gash on his brow as others gathered potions and herbs that would help, not once did the red head leave his side, even when the delicious aroma of food drifted into the hut and her stomach growled menacingly loud. She was grateful when Anne brought her a plate full of the delicious food, the normally cheery Anne watched her gravely.

"When will he wake up?" Ginny asked softly.

"He will wake up in good time." Said the older lady with confidence then paused. "Is it true? Matthew tried to throw you over the cliff?"

Ginny nodded and Anne shook her head, any further comment was cut short when draco stirred, ginny looked on hopefully as his eyes fluttered open, his silvery blue eyes looked up into her relieved brown ones. He frowned and Ginny's heart sputtered at the next words out of his mouth.

"Who are you?"

"Um… its me… ginny."

"Ginny?" He asked frowning.

Ginny gave Anne a worried look, who returned it with a wry smile and a roll of the eyes. "I'll be leaving you two alone then."

Ginny, confused looked back down at draco who was grinning up at her, she gave him an annoyed shove.

"Bastard."

His response was to pull her to him and kiss her, by the time they had pulled apart Anne had disappeared.

"Don't ever do that again." Warned ginny.

"But you looked so cute." He smirked.

Ginny shook her head memories of draco been so close to falling, draco seeming to read her mind.

"What happened? Did you pull me up?" His voice held a hint of disbelief.

Ginny smirked down at him "What, think I couldn't pull you up?"

He raised his eyebrows mockingly "I know you couldn't pull me up."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Ok, Daniel got there just in time and grabbed you, he pulled you up."

Draco's face suddenly turned serious "Did you mean what you said….. About…..?"

Ginny blushed "….yes….. Did you?"

"Of course I did, I love you, I have loved you for a long time." he replied.

Ginny frowned "Really? How long?"

Draco rolled his eyes "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Draco looked up at her through half lidded eyes, she felt his fingers lazily stroking up and down her ribs and wondered when he had slid his hand beneath her top, she raised an eyebrow at his suggestive smirk.

"Mr Malfoy." She said in a mock scandalised voice. "I believe you are attempting to avoid the question."

"Never." He whispered before lifting his head up and capturing Ginny's lips with his, she almost succumbed to the distraction, laughing lightly she sat up, still straddling him she chuckled at his fake look of hurt.

"Your dirty tricks wont work on me, how long?" She scowled.

Draco sighed in resignation. "Ok, the first day back at school I can remember looking over at your table and thinking wow, you looked amazing, I mean I always thought you were attractive but that day sparked something in me." He reached up and stroked a finger down her cheek. "It ate away at me all year, knowing you were…. Potters, you were out of my league, I knew what you thought of me, I could see it every time you didn't look at me. I couldn't help watching you though."

"Wait, I thought at the party…… you said you were drunk that you only kissed me because you were drunk. And you…. Wanted to?"

Draco was genuinely confused "Of course I wanted to, why would you think otherwise?"

"You said Alcohol makes you say and do things you shouldn't or wouldn't normally do."

Draco stared up at her slightly stunned "yes, that doesn't mean I didn't want to kiss you."

Realisation dawned on ginny "So all along you……" She drifted off into her thoughts.

Draco shook his head in amusement "You know ginny, to say how intellectually smart you are, you sure are lacking in understanding people."

Ginny looked down at draco, a wicked gleam in her eyes "Oh, is that so? I must have misunderstood your motives a few moments ago."

She made to move off him but he held her in place, she gave a triumphant grin.

"How about you? Why did you kiss me?" draco asked.

"I don't know, I knew it was wrong but it felt…. Right."

Draco smiled the way that made her heart flutter and she leant down and kissed him "Thank you for saving me draco."

He pushed her red hair out of her face "And thank you for saving me ginny."

………………………………...............................................

Ginny Weasley stood facing draco, both their hands entwined as they gazed into each others eyes, both seemingly unaware of the man who stood beside them, murmuring the words that binded them together, or the large group of people who surrounded them.

Unbeknown to the pair it was five years to the day since they had arrived at this once godforsaken place, neither of the pair could ever have predicted that they would be stood here, joining their souls in marriage.

Well marriage as best as the situation granted, as no one had a wand to perform the full ritual, instead it was a marriage on the words spoken during the ritual. Yes five whole years had passed, the pair had changed considerably, both had come to accept that the island was home, whether this was because of time passed or their love for one another, neither questioned it. Both, once pale now were tanned, something ginny had thought impossible, draco had filled out from his labouring, while ginny had finally stopped growing and now stood just a few inches shorter than Draco's 6ft 2inch height. Her hair had lightened from the rusty red to a coppery colour, draco loved it, he had told her countless times how much her eyes stood out all the more.

A warm wind blew about the group, stirring up the sand they stood on while the sound of the sea, eternally in motion, cast a calming song to ritual words spoken.

"Mummy I'm bored." Came a child's unintentionally loud voice.

Ginny's face broke into a grin as her best friend Katie tried to shush her three year old boy Jack, Draco shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes as Drew ended up retreating to the back with their son tucked under his arm.

Ginny gave Katie a sympathetic smile, she loved jack to bits but was glad when she could pass him back his mum, Katie was adamant that ginny and draco would make great parents and cute babies, ginny never failed to miss her contraception potion. No she wasn't ready to become a mum and draco wasn't ready for fatherhood.

She looked back to draco, his intense gaze never failed to make her body react, she wanted nothing more than this ritual to be over and them to be in the privacy of their home, a flash of something passed over Draco's face, ginny smirked up at draco, its as if he could read her mind.

Finally they were been asked to raise their arms and a strip of red cloth was tied around their wrists, and Johnson the ritual speaker declared them binded, ginny and draco grinned at each other as the village applauded. They headed through the well wishers with congratulations and I thought you would never do its, back to their humble hut.

"So Mrs Malfoy……" Smirked Draco.

Ginny pulled a face "Not officially."

Draco pulled her to him "Official or unofficial, I think I must be the happiest man alive right now."

Ginny smiled seductively "I reckon I can make you happier."

He smirked back "I don't know……."

--------------------------------------------------------

Only Ginny's hunger made her surface back out into the world, draco was fast asleep as she decided she would go grab some left over's from yesterdays celebration, the music and singing had gone on into the early hours of the morning. Barely anyone was up and about, even though it was approaching midday, party must have been a good one mused ginny to herself.

"Good morning there ginny." Called a voice.

Ginny turned to see a smiling Johnson approaching.

"Didn't get a chance to congratulate you yesterday." He said with a conspirational wink.

Ginny blushed slightly "Thank you Johnson, the ritual was beautiful."

Johnson nodded "Not as strong as with a wand… but its what's in the heart that makes the ritual truly work, after all love is the most powerful magic of all."

Ginny smiled fondly "Yes I heard that somewhere once, oh hey Steve." She said to the approaching man.

Ginny thanked him as he also congratulated her, smiling inwardly she decided, to avoid attention she would lock herself away with draco for a week.

A loud crackling sound filled Ginny's ears, automatically she, Steve and Johnson looked up where the noise seemed to be coming from.

"what was that?" ginny gasped, the strange noise had vanished just as suddenly as it appeared.

"Magic." Hissed Johnson, he and Steve shared concerned looks "You should get……"

A familiar crack made her look up, all she saw was a cloaked dark figure before she was pushed behind Steve and Johnson, just as quickly they were both thrown out of the way. She watched in horror as they sailed through the air and landed heavily twenty feet away, before she could utter a cry the cloaked man was running up to her. Her initial reaction was to brace herself and fight, only as the man ran closer his hood fell, revealing a raven mop of hair that didn't quiet hide the lightning scar.

"Harry." Was all she could say, she was frozen, stunned and utterly incoherent.

"Ginny." He said, grabbing her to him she was pulled into a bone crushing hug, her eyes flickered upwards, vaguely noticing the crowd that was gathering, only one person stood out among the rest.

"Don't worry Gin, I'll get you out of here." Gushed Harry.

Draco's face flashed with anger as he took a step forward, ginny pulled back from Harry's embrace.

"Wait ha….." Her sentence was cut off as she felt the nearly forgotten sensation of apparation.

"WHAT THE HELL HARRY?" she screamed "TAKE ME BACK."

Harry for his credit looked confused, ginny immediately lowered her voice.

"Harry we cant leave all those people behind, we have to help them."

"You mean those death eaters?" He asked like she had gone crazy.

"They're not Deatheater's Harry, their good people."

Harry stared at her for a few seconds before finding his voice "The Auror's are on their way as we speak gin, they will… help them."

Ginny frowned "take me back."

"I brought you home ginny."

Ginny stared, a mixture of emotions ran through her as she realised where they were stood, in the distance she could see the burrow, lamps had been lit as darkness was descending, her heart began to thump in her chest. Before she knew what was happening her legs were carrying her towards the childhood home she had once loved despite its rustic and run down appearance, Harry jogged to keep up with her.

"You've got tall gin." He pointed out.

Ginny ignored him, thoughts of her mum and dad filled her thoughts, were they here? were her brothers here? She pushed open the door that led into the kitchen and froze, there was her mum with her back to ginny, scrubbing a cauldron in the sink, her dad looked like he had been reading but had now fallen asleep. As if sensing Ginny's presence, her mum turned and their eyes met, Ginny's first thought was she looked older, grey hair was now prominent among the red, her second as she was flying into her arms were how short she was. She wasn't aware of beginning to cry only wiping away the tears, then she was in her dads arms and wondered when he had woken, another shock when the twins appeared from behind her, and she was hugging and been hugged by them. Then bill, Percy and Charlie arrived followed by more tears and hugs eventually ginny dragged herself away.

"We thought you were dead." sobbed Molly.

"where have you been ginny?" Asked Arthur.

Ginny opened her mouth to explain but Harry beat her to it.

"I got Parkinson to talk, promised her a pardon if she gave me the whereabouts of Ginny, she has been stuck on an island east of Africa with a bunch of Deatheater's."

Molly and Arthur both gasped in horror, ginny bristled.

"Their not Deatheater's Harry."

Harry nodded sympathetically "Ginny has been through a trauma we cannot imagine."

Ginny almost growled and was saved the response when the door burst open and in came Ron, he flew at ginny, wrapping his arms around her, she was glad she had just taken a breath.

Ron's muttering of 'I thought you were gone' over and over brought fresh tears to Ginny's eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL HARRY? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR THE REST OF US, YOU CANT JUST GO CHARGING OFF LIKE THAT." Ron roared over Ginny's head.

"I got her back safe, didn't I?" Came Harry's voice.

Ron let ginny go and advanced on Harry "Your unbelievable." He hissed. "She is my sister, what you did… charging in there, you could have got her killed."

"I didn't though." Said Harry triumphantly "I saved her."

Ron turned red, his hands balled into fists.

"Now now." Warned Arthur "Calm it down."

"Calm down." laughed Ron, he shook his head but visibly relaxed at his fathers warning. "I'm sick of this Harry, always having to be the one to get in their first, I mean what's this about? Saving my sister or gaining the glory?"

Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times "Its about saving your sister."

Ron gave a hollow laugh "Oh really? And why did you take it upon yourself to dash in there and do it all by yourself?"

"Because…… I love her."

Ginny's groan of "Oh god no." Went unheard as the two men continued to argue.

"If you love her then you would have followed the PLAN, the PLAN that our TEAM had PLANNED when we knew Parkinson was going to negotiate."

A light tap on the door drew everyone's attention away from the bickering pair, Ginny's heart leapt as draco stood in the open doorway.

"Excuse the interruption but I would like my wife back please."

The sound of something smashing was the only noise in the burrow.

A smirking Draco entered into the burrows kitchen, followed by a stony faced Lucius, Ginny didn't pause as she went to Draco's side, touching his arm as if to reassure herself of his well being. No one missed the look that passed between the couple, Arthur nodded to himself before turning his attention to everyone else.

"Whiskey anyone?"


End file.
